


Scarlet

by Teddygrahams



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:17:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6868159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddygrahams/pseuds/Teddygrahams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was his wolfsbane and he was her cure. </p><p>He was the speedster and she was the slow poke.</p><p>She was born with it and he acquired it. </p><p>He was quiet and collective and she was loud and outgoing. </p><p>She had street smarts and he had book smarts. </p><p>But I guess opposites do attract.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter. I love the flash so tell me if it's good or not.

Her name Is Trouble

Stepping off the platform, I took a huge breath. This is the start of my new life here in Central City.   
I walked outside to scan the perimeter for someone who is supposed to be helping me.

'I wanna breathe you in like your vapor, I wanna be the one you remember, I wanna feel your love like the weather, all over me, all over me.  
my phone rang.

 

It was Felicity.  
"Hey sis, what's up?"

" Are you off your train yet?"  
"Yes, I am. Where's this dude who's supposed to be helping me?"

"I just called him. He should be somewhere outside. Look for a dude wearing converse, jeans, and a sweater over a flannel. That's usually what he wears."

"Is he extremely clumsy and has awesome hair?" someone said from behind me and I jumped.

"Who the hell?" I said, turning around, seeing the guy Felicity had just described.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you, I just heard your conversation and you're the only person here who looks exactly like Felicity so I just came over here, assuming you were the twin sister Felicity was talking about."

"Wow, you talk a lot. I'm Veronica." I said, holding out my free hand to this man.

"And you are very blunt. I'm Barry," he says, shaking my hand.

When he does this, I feel a warmth and like a buzzing feeling. He has a lot of energy stored. I have a knack for that. It's kinda cool actually. I can tell how energetic a person is by touching them. If they have a high amount of energy stored, I feel sort of a high buzzing. If they have low energy, it's a low buzz.

"I see you've met Barry Allen. Have fun. Ollie has an issue. I'll call you in a few hours to check in. Bye sissy. Mwah." She says.

"Bye, sissy. Mwah." I say, hanging up.

I look to Barry and he scratches the back of his neck, nervously.  
"Shall we go?" he asked.

"Yes, sir!" I say, excitedly.

Barry grabs my bags and leads us to the car. An undercover cop car. What the-?

"It's my dad's. He's a detective," he said, noticing my unease.

I nod to him. He puts away my bags and opens my door and I get in. I appreciate his gentlemanly gestures but I'm a well-shaped woman, I can handle myself.

Barry starts the car and we drive for about fifteen minutes to a very suburban area. We stop at a two-story house and he kills the engine.  
"Home sweet home."

I smile and unbuckle my seatbelt, grabbing the door handle but Barry is faster and opens the door for me.

I smile and shake my head as Barry gets my bags. I walk up the walkway and up to the porch. 

The door is open, just go in, I'll meet you there." Barry says, struggling with something in the car.

I nod and open the door, walking inside and taking in the amazing view.  
There were so many pictures. Littering the walls and the tables and anywhere that had a flat surface. As I looked around, I noticed that most pictures consisted of a boy and two other people. The most recent seeming one was of Barry and a dark-skinned girl. I would've guessed she was his girlfriend. I had Immediately pegged him as the nerd who got the girl.

"That's Iris," Barry said from behind me, effectively scaring the hell out of me.

"You scared me." I pouted, feeling my heart still racing.

"I'm sorry."

I nodded, letting him know it was okay and that I didn't actually hold anything against him.

"Lemme show you your room so you can get settled in. Joe should be home soon."

I nodded, feeling slightly shy. I didn't know why. I was usually so outgoing and loud. Something is sooo wrong.

I followed Barry up the stairs and to a door. He opened it for me, let me walk in first. I looked around. The room had beautiful blue walls and three windows, giving the room a triangle affect.

All the furniture was there except the bed. I looked back to Barry as he just realized the biggest error in the room.

"Fudge. You can sleep in my room." He said.  
I blushed. "Uh....."

"Not with me, I'll take the couch until I can get you a bed."

I sighed. "Um...okay."

Barry nodded and I turned and glared at my suitcase.

"Glaring at your suitcase isn't gonna unpack it."

"I know. I just hate unpacking." I said.

"What if I help? Then it'll get done faster."

Spending some time with someone I barely knew? Count me in.

I nodded and he walked in the room sitting down and unzipping the biggest suitcase.

•Two Hours Later•

Barry and I sat against the wall, Logic playing through the speakers and the drawers all full.

"Finally done." I sighed.

I heard a chuckle come from Barry's location and I glanced over at him, wanting to hear the beautiful sound again. I had never heard something so majestic and I don't mean to make this sound creepy. Barry's laugh was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard.

Barry noticed my staring and awestruck look and smiled (effectively leaving me starstruck again).  
"What?" He asked, genuinely confused.

I stuttered in an effort to stop myself from staring and making me seem creepy. I will not start rambling. I'll leave that to Felicity.

"Nothing. I just noticed that you have a really nice laugh." I said, nonchalant.

"Thank you, Veronica."  
"Please call me Liz."

I noticed the weird look on his face and explained that Elizabeth was my middle name and that my grandfather called me Liz.

He nodded.

"I'm hungry. Can we order a pizza? I'll pay." I said.

"Nonsense. You're the guest. This pizza is on the house. Next time though." Barry said, pulling out his phone.

"I'm gonna go take a shower, let me know when the pizza gets here," I say.

Barry nods and I grab my stuff and head to the bathroom.

It takes me a minute to realize that I don't know how to work the shower. I stood naked, staring at the shower like a dumb blonde (which is ironic, seeing as my twin is a blonde).

"Uh Barry, I have an issue!" I yell, hoping he'd hear me.

I hear a ruffling at the door.  
"What's wrong?" Barry says.

"I don't know how to work the shower. Could you show me how?" I ask, blushing, happy he couldn't see my flustered face.

"Yea sure. Um...are you decent?" He asked.

I looked down at my naked figure. "Shit," I mumbled and grabbed a towel to cover up.

"Come in."

The knob turned and Barry slowly walked in, hand over his eyes.

"Barry, it's okay. Just show me how to work the shower." I said, laughing at him.  
He uncovered his face and walked to the shower. Showing me how to turn the water on and how to turn on the shower.

"Thank you. You're my hero." I said, bravely kissing his cheek.

I watched as his cheeks turned a Rosy shade of red and he nodded and left the bathroom.


	2. Effectively Jobless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz looks for a job

At about 7 am, my phone rings, effectively scaring the crap out of Barry and I. We had both fallen asleep in the living room on the couch. 

I search for the source of the obnoxious ringing and find it rather quickly. 

"Hello? I ask. 

"Vern! You had me worried! I was just about to send a string on angry texts." Felicity says, sounding rather flustered. 

I roll my eyes. 

"You know people do this thing in the morning, it's called sleeping, you should try it." I say sarcastically. 

"It's hard to when you're the CEO of a billion dollar company." She replies, not quite catching my sarcasm. 

"Well, I for one, am effectively jobless and you're irritating me." I say. 

"I'm sorry sis. I'll send you some details of some job offers in Central. Maybe you and Barry can go job hunting." 

"Sure. Now I have to start my morning exercise and you have to hang up before I kill you." I say, threatening her.

"Yes, ma'am. I love you sissy, bye!" She says. 

"I love you too." I reply and hang up the phone. 

I look around and finally notice Barry's intense stare. 

"What?" I say, blushing hard.

"Nothing. I just noticed the slobber on your face." He says, his morning voice sexy as ever. 

I freak out for a second and start rubbing all over my face, trying to get the saliva off.

"Is it gone?" I ask frantically. 

"Yep." Barry says, smirking at me. 

"There was never any slob, was there?" I ask. 

He shakes his head and bursts into laughter as I glare daggers into his face.  _If looks could kill._

"You're gonna pay for that, Allen." I growl at him. 

He puts his hands up in mock surrender and laughs harder, which makes me wanna smack him atop his head.

I soon find myself laughing too and I chuck one of the couch pillows at him, which he catches.

He quirks and eyebrow at me and I freeze, curious as to what's gonna happen. He has a sort of feral look in his eyes and it excites me more than I want to admit. 

He hops up and sprints over to me. I just sit and wait for him to make the next move. He looks me in the eye and leans forward. He leans forward until his lips ghost over mine. My heart beats erratically and my eyes flutter closed. 

Five seconds pass. I open my eyes and Barry's looking at me intensely.

A second later, I go to move away but his hands grab my sides and I jolt upwards. He moves back and does it again, making me jump once more. He keeps doing it and I start to laugh my butt off. 

"Stop! I'm going to pee my pants!" I manage to gasp out, between laughs.

"Physical contact already Barry? I'm proud." Someone says, and Barry freezes. 

I soon stop laughing and sit up. 

Standing in the door to the kitchen was a man. He was dark skinned and thick bearded. I could see the crinkles around his eyes, hinting that he smiled a lot. He was dressed in a long sleeved shirt and dress pants, with a gun belt around his neck. 

I stood up, behind Barry. I had begun to feel nervous. The fact that I didn't know this man sent a chill up my spine. He stared at me and I stared at him, a quizzical look in my eye. Barry must've finally felt my unease because he immediately spoke up. 

"Veronica, this is Joe, my adoptive father." He says, gesturing toward the man. 

The man walks forward, looking me up and down before extending a hand towards me. I take his hand and shake it. His fatherly demeanor makes me feel warm.

 My phone chimes and I reach for it, Barry reaching it first. He hands it to me, and I feel a little shock as our hands touch. I check the notification and it's Felicity. I show the text to Barry. 

"Felicity's sending me all the job offers out here in Central City. She already printed my resume and gave it to me yesterday. Can you pretty please come with me and show me the city?" I beg.

Barry scratched his neck and looked to Joe who had an amused look in his eyes. 

"Sure, I'll go with you." Barry said, shrugging his shoulders after having a silent argument with Joe. 

"Okay, I'll go get dressed, and then we can go." I say excitedly, then run upstairs to get dressed. 

**»Barry«**

 

I watched as Liz ran up the stairs before turning to Joe. He stared at me with a look I knew to well, the look of mischief. 

"What?" I ask, a smile ghosting across my lips. 

"You like her, don't you?" Joe asks, pointing up the stairs. 

"No." I defend. 

Somehow I felt like what I said was a lie. 

"Fine." Joe says, walking back into the kitchen. 

Liz soon walks down the stairs and it takes me a second to register that my mouth is open. 

She's wearing a short white dress with spaghetti straps, black heels with straps, and a black leather jacket to top off her outfit. 

Her auburn hair is sitting perfectly on her head, drifting down in cute little ringlets. She flips her hair over her shoulder and checks her phone. 

Improve my staring and look down at myself, noticing I still had on my pajamas. 

I speed up the stairs, quickly getting dressed. I pull on a flannel and slip a blazer on over it. Then I pull on some jeans and top off the outfit with my converse. I style my hair perfectly, gelling it to the way I want it to be.

I flash back downstairs and wait for Liz to look up.  

"You ready to go, bubblegum?" She asks. 

I stare at her in complete confusion and she bursts into laughter. 

"I'm calling you Bubblegum now, because your names Bartholomew and that's a mouthful." She says, smiling proudly at me. 

I shake my head at her. 

"Unbelievable." 

I open the door and we start our walk towards the city. Sometime during the walk, I hail a cab, so that we can get to the city faster. 

"What's the first place?" I ask her. 

"Um...someplace called Jitters." She stutters., confusion crossing her visage. 

"Jitters please." I ask the driver. 

 

He nods and pulls off to our designated location. 

"You have your resume?" I ask her. 

"Yes sir, I do." She says, pulling it out and handing it to me. 

I look at her resume, and in one glance, I am appalled. 

I look over to her. 

"Why are you applying for a job like Jitters? Your references and past job occupations are exemplary." I ask, curiosity getting the best of me. 

"I just thought I'd start small. I mean, a job at Mercury or Star Labs would be my first choice if I wasn't starting off small." She says, gesturing avidly with her small hands. 

 

I found her hand gestures adorable. It was too cute. 

 

"I own Star Labs, you know." I say crossing my arms, and looking over to her. 

"You're THE Barry Allen? The one Harrison Wells left his entire fortune to?" The cab driver asks, and I smile at him, nodding slowly. 

"The one and only." I say, awkwardly. 

"You're lying." Liz says, her mouth opening and closing like a fish. 

"Nope. Scouts honor." I say, raising my fingers in mock seriousness. 

She shakes her head and laughs. 

"I'm in a taxi with a billionaire." She says. 

I laugh. 

The taxis stops and we get out, Liz walking into the store immediately. 

I stop to pay the driver and smile at him.

Liz walks to the counter and asks to be directed to the manager's office. Once given the information, she struts to the door and knocks on it. 

As soon as it opens, she steps in and closes the door. I sit down at a table and look around, scanning my surroundings. 

My phone rings all of a sudden. I pull it out. Cisco. I ignore it, my stubbornness getting the best of me. 

I watch as the door opens and Liz looks sullen. I stand up, waiting to congratulate her. 

"So...?" I hold my hands out expectantly.

"I didn't get the job Bubblegum." She says, craning her head up to me, her heterochromia stained eyes boring into my emerald ones.

It was then that I realize, she was something different. 

"What? Why not?" I say, coming out of my induced trance. 

"Apparently, working for Ray Palmer, Simon Staff, and Queen Industries is way too good for a 4 star coffee shop." She says, exasperated. 

"I have a spot open if you want to apply." I say to her, softly. 

She looks to me, her eyes full of hope and I smile. 

"We can do the interview here and right now, if that's okay with you." I say, wanting her to feel comfortable with me and her surroundings.

Star labs is a bit intimidating, even for me. 

"Yea, sure." She says, sitting down. 

"Alright so...Star Labs. AKA, The Science and Technology Advanced Research Laboratories." I say awkwardly, sitting back down. 

"Yep." She says, popping the p. 

"Why do you want to work here?" I ask. 

"1. Because you're hiring. 2. I'm skilled in the art of bio engineering, and 3. I would like to work for someone I know and an comfortable with." She says, fluidly. 

"Well-" I start, but I am cut off by my phone ringing. 

I pull it out and hold up a finger to her, the universal sign for one minute.

 "What's up?" I answer. 

"There's been a murder at the chemical plant, we found a body, we just need a CSI." Joe says. 

"Okay, I'll be there in a few." I say. 

Liz looks over to me confused, as I start to stand again. 

"What's wrong?" She asks. 

"I'm sorry, but I have to cut our exploration short. I'll call you a cab and they'll drive you anywhere, just ask. I'll text you when I'm done." I day, absentmindedly kissing her forehead. 

I'm out the door before either of us register the action. 


	3. The Man Who Saved Central City

**The Man Who Saved Central City In a Nutshell**

" _The singularity won't stop, not even after the Earth is gone." Professor Stein explained._

_"We have to disrupt the motion!" Barry yelled over the noise._

_"It cannot be stopped!" Stein yelled back._

_"I have to try!" Barry said, speeding off into the singularity._

_The familiar red streak could be seen as people rushed to get to safety, trying to figure out what was going on._

_There was so much screaming and chaos going on in the city as there was a sudden rush to get to safety. Random debris and giant pieces of cement flew into the giant black hole from everywhere around the city._

_Barry ran into the hole, running in a circle around it in the opposite direction, trying to disrupt the circuit of the hole._

_A woman hung on for dear life onto the doors of Jitters, trying hard not to be sucked into the black hole._

_"Brilliant! He's contained the singularity by adding to its energy and momentum." Stein said, staring upwards._

_"Barry! It's stabilizing! Keep doing what you're doing!" Cisco yelled into his phone that was connected to Barry's com set._

_"I'm not sure how much longer I can." Barry said, pushing himself to run faster._

_"Cisco! Now what?" Joe yelled._

_"We have to merge the inner and outer event horizons." Stein said._

_"How do we do that?" Ronnie yelled to him._

_"By separating in the eye of it. The amount of energy from the fissure should do the trick." Stein said, never taking his eyes off of the hole._

_Ronnie looked down then over to Professor and then over to Caitlyn._

_"It's our only hope, Ronald."_

_"Ronnie, no. It's too dangerous. What if you can't escape the inrush?" Caitlyn said to Ronnie._

_Ronnie pushed Caitlyn's hair behind her ears then grabbed her face._

_"Cait, we have to try." He said the kissed her._

_Stein and Ronnie merged into FIRESTORM and flew off into the singularity with Barry._

_Barry looked up and noticed them fly in._

_"Ronnie...Professor." He whispered in protest._

_FIRESTORM looked down at Barry sadly._

_"NO!" Barry protested loudly._

_But it was too late. They ripped the quantum splicer off of their chest and exploded._

_The explosion rang through the whole singularity and it collapsed within itself._

_Everything began to fall, including Barry, Ronnie, and Professor Stein._

_Barry rushed to save the first body he'd seen and ran down the side of the building._

_He ran to a wall, sitting the body down, which was identified as Professor Martin Stein._

_Barry stood up, looking in the sky and the back down to Stein._

_He grabbed Stein's shoulder and the older man became instantly alert._

_"Ronald?" He asked Barry, to which he shook his head._

_"Ronald?" he asked again, and Barry shook his head once again._

_Joe, Caitlyn, Cisco, and Iris all rushed over to the two, all looking shocked._

_Cailtyn and Iris stopped, not spotting Barry._

_Barry looked down at Stein again and pulled Caitlyn into a hug._

_"I'm so sorry." he whispered to her as she sobbed into his shoulder._

* * *

 

My name is Barry Allen and I am the fastest man alive. When I was a child, I saw my mother killed by something impossible, my father went to prison for her murder. Then an accident made me the impossible and I became the Flash. I used my powers to find the man responsible for my mother's death. I thought I would finally get justice for my family but I failed. It's been 6 months, since the singularity. I'm on my own now. I decided it's better that way, keeps the people I care about safe. There's only one thing I can do now... I run.

"How's it going?" Joe said, walking over to me as I investigated the dead man's body and belongings.

"Uh...good. How you doin'?" I replied, putting away the man's ID and other cards into a baggie.

"Good." Joe said.

An awkward silence followed as I continued to investigate.

"So...the victim. His name is Al Rothstein. He's a welder here at the nuclear plant. Co-worker found him this morning." Joe explained, trying to make up the silence that followed.

I nodded, understanding his story.

"So, what do you got?" He asked me.

"Um...petechiae on his face and the whites of his eyes." I explained as he squatted down to examine my findings.

"This bruising around his neck." I said, gesturing the now purple marks on Rothstein's neck.

"So he was strangled?" he asked and I hummed in approval.

"By someone very strong and very large." I said, looking over to him, hinting something.

"Or...something?" he asked, hinting right back, knowing what I meant.

"Uh..this wasn't Grodd." I say quickly.

"Oh thank god." he replies, standing back up.

I grunted, putting my equipment away.

"Look, I'll let you know when I find more." I say, standing up.

"So this Flash Day thing? I'm hoping you plan on making an appearance." Joe says to me, switching to a subject that I didn't really want to get into.

"Uhhh. Nah I haven't decided." I say, finding great interest in my now fading All Star Chuck Taylor's.

"Bar, I heard the mayor is trying to give you the key to the city."

"Um...I don't need an award."

"You love getting awards. Like all those science trophies you got in high school."

"Those I deserved. I'll let you know what I find." I say, walking away and pulling out my cell.

* * *

 

I dial Liz's number and press the green button, putting my phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I hear her voice say, she sounds almost like Felicity.

"Hey. You still out?"

"Actually, yea. Why?"

"Can you drive over to the Lab? I want to show you something."

"I was already on my way there. I was gonna wait for you."

"Okay good. Meet you there." I say.

"Bye." she says.

"How come I don't get a phone kiss?" I say, feigning sadness over the phone.

"Because I don't know where your lips have been."

"True. Bye!" I say, hanging up.

I look around for witnesses and when I don't see any, I speed off to Star Labs.

Soon after I walk in and set my stuff down, I get a notification stating that there was an unknown person on the premises. I let down the guard and speed to the doors.

"Hello!" I hear Liz yell, banging on the doors.

"Yep. Definitely nothing like her twin." I mumble.

I open the doors and let her in.

"Finally. You weirdo." she comments, then covers her mouth.

"Come on, I wanna talk to you about something." I say.

"Okay."

We reach the Cortex and I flip on the lights.

"Is that a multi laptop surveillance desk?" she asks, running over to the desk.

"Yes."

She looks up at me with a shine in her eye.

Then she looks around.

"Is that the latest FRS?" she asks, looking over into the other room.

"Also a yes."

She seems so giddy.

"Okay, what'd you want to talk about?" she asks, all tones of astonishment disappearing.

"I wanted to talk to you about the job." I say.

"Did I get it? I'd die if I didn't." She says, looking me pointedly in the eye.

"Not literally because I don't think you can die from a simple no from a job you really wanted but as they s-"

"You got the job." I cut her off from her almost extensive rambling.

She looks up at me.

"I DID?!"

I nod.

She then makes the most ear splitting sound that could ever come from a woman's mouth.

"YESSSSSSS!" she yelled, jumping up and down before gaining her composure.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get so excited." She says.

"It's fine. Now, I have to go because it's getting late and I have work to do at the lab so I'm gonna drop you off at home. Iris should be there by now." I said to her.

"Okay." She said, grabbing her stuff and walking out the door.

I turn off all the lights and leave the building, making sure all security walls were up.

I drive Veronica home and take the car to Jitters.

I then begin working on fixing the damage done from the singularity 6 months ago.

I flash around, fixing things that need to be fixed, picking up debris, scaring away rodents, and picking up furniture.

* * *

 

~ **Liz** ~

After Barry dropped me off, I ran up to the guest room to shower and change.

I got showered and put on my pajamas, walked into Barry's room, turned on the TV, then snuggled up under his covers.

As soon as I got deep into watching an episode of 2 Broke Girls, my phone rings.

I pick it up and stare at the caller ID for a second. A Metropolis number. Who could I possibly know living in Metropolis? I hesitantly slid the answer button over and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Ronnie! I've missed you so much! I was so worried about you." the voice says, which I immediately recognize as Clark's.

Clark Kent. My oldest and most dearest friend. I knew everything about him and he knew everything about me. I knew that he was The Man of Steel himself. I had stumbled upon his powers one day when I had been suspicious of him. He is 33 and I myself am 27. Yet Clark Kent or Kal-El was my best friend. He had taken my long overkept virginity when I had asked him to, a few weeks after the end of Senior year. I was officially an adult as he had been for a few years. He did it, only because I had asked him to and he had wanted me to experience it with someone I knew and not some weird ass stranger on the street. We had then become friends with benefits, only using each other for sex when it was direly needed. Afterwards, we just came to an agreement that we didn't need to do it anymore and just stayed really close best friends.

"Chubby?! I missed you too! You could have flown over here long ago. You should come visit soon." I say to him.

"When I'm not out saving the world, I'll totally come and visit you Ron." He says and I could hear the smile in his voice.

'Clark? Who is that?' I heard a voice ask and I rolled my eyes.

Lois Lane. Superman's damsel in distress. I had never liked her. She had always been too nosy for her own good and went and got Clark into trouble. He was so smitten with her that he wouldn't see that she was just doing this for attention. I mean, world renown new reporter nominated and awarded a Pulitzer? Attention whore much? Like seriously? Bitch, you probably personally ran into Lex Luthor's arms multiple times, just so he could "kidnap" you and start a fight with Superman. Honestly, I will be more than overjoyed when Clark finally leaves her.

"No one honey, just Kara." he says, sighing.

"Oh, so I'm your cousin now? I don't think cousins sleep with each other unless you're like from the south." I comment.

He lets out a chuckle.

"I gotta go now, Ronnie, I'll call you soon." he said.

"Okay. Bye Chubbie. I love you." I said.

"I love you too bye." he said, and the phone line went dead.

* * *

 

~ **Narrator** ~

After Iris's long speech, Barry decided that he'd better haul ass to the Flash Day rally or he'd be dead before he could even make up an excuse.

Iris had woken up Veronica early so that she could dress her up in the best red and yellow outfit she could put together. Then she'd drug her to the rally to celebrate yet another hero that Veronica had been hearing about.

The music of the rally was loud. There was so much red and yellow that Liz expected to see a few hotdogs there. But nope, all there was were sweets. Not that she had been complaining, she had loved sweets. There were so many people there, most of the city actually. She had wondered how many of them were metahumans.

The mayor stood on stage, talking with a few other important people of the city.

Joe and Cisco leaned on the hood of Joe's cop car, scanning the crowds for trouble.

"You expecting trouble?' Cisco said, looking around.

"Cop's always expect trouble. In this city, I expect super evil flying monsters." Joe said, in all seriousness.

"That's a solid expectation." Cisco said.

Joe chuckled, his happiness making Cisco crack a smile.

Cisco pulled out the toothpick in his mouth as he spotted two things out of the blue.

"Well I'll be." he said, putting the pick into his pocket.

Caitlyn was standing by an ambulance, face as stoic as ever.

Liz crept her way over to Joe, him being the only person she knew with a good form of protection.

Liz walked over to Joe's car and slid in between Joe and Cisco.

"Joe, is it alright if I stay near you? I feel safer near a cop." She said.

Cisco gave her a look and Joe nodded.

"Sure thing Veronica." he said.

"Please, just call me Liz." she said to him, touching his shoulder.

"Who are you?" Cisco said to Liz, eying her.

"Excuse my manners, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Veronica Smoak. Felicity's identical twin." she said, holding out her hand for Cisco to shake.

"You look exactly like her." Cisco said.

"I know...that's why I dress and act differently, my hair is even brown to prove that I am not her."

The crown cheered as the mayor walked across the stage to the podium.

"Good Morning Central City! A year ago, our world changed. Our city became ground zero for...some pretty weird stuff. We got a new breed of criminal, men and women who defied not only our laws but physics and reason. But we got something else too. We got...The Flash." The mayor said, the crowd cheering at the end of his speech.

Liz, Joe, and Cisco all clapped for the mayor's speech.

"Our wounds run deep and I know many of you are afraid of what threats tomorrow may bring but the Flash doesn't just protects us, he restores hope where it was lost. That's why I am honored to present the key to the man who saved Central City, the Flash." the mayor resumed, holding up the key to the city.

The crowd cheered again, this time much louder. They waited and the mayor dropped his arms, looking around the crowd for the specific man in scarlet red. The clapping slowed and everyone started to look around, hoping to get at least a glimpse of the Flash.

Joe and Cisco glanced at each other, essentially giving up.

The clapping stopped and everyone looked around, wondering if the Flash was going to come or not.

Then suddenly, a gust of wind blew through the crowd and the Flash appeared on stage. The crowd roared again, happy for their hero to be there.

Barry looked around, looking through the crowd and fixing his gaze on Liz.

Liz squirmed, feeling uncomfortable with not knowing who he was.

"Flash! Flash! Flash! Flash!" The crowd chanted and The Flash smiled and raised his hand, essentially waving to the whole city. He dropped his hand and stepped closer towards the podium and the mayor.

He looked at the crowd, seeing all the people chanting his name and a sense of nausea rolled through him. _I don't deserve this. I didn't save the city. Ronnie did. He deserves this award._

But he toughed it up and did it anyway.

He nodded towards the crowd as they continued to chant his name.

Joe clapped and Cisco laughed.

Barry looked at the mayor.

"The doors to Central City will forever be open for you, Flash." The mayor said, holding out the key to him.

Barry nodded, about to grab the award when suddenly a woman screamed and Joe yelled, "Get down!"

A fast food cart flew through the air and almost crashed upon the mayor if it hadn't been for The Flash rushing him out of the way.

The cart crashed into the stage and sent the crowd up into a flurry. Everyone panicked and began running towards safety.

"You okay?" The Flash asked the mayor, to which he nodded.

The Flash looked around for the person responsible and soon found a man in a hoodie, looking very suspicious and ready for a fight.

"I got this, alright?" Barry said to Joe, who nodded.

Veronica just stood and watched as the whole scene went down.

Cisco, The Flash, and Joe seems to forget she was there.

The man in the hoodie pulled down his hood to reveal a mask that barely showed his eyes.

"The man who saved Central City. Hate to rain on your parade," he said and stopped walking.

The Flash sped at him and was about to strike until he was struck by the man in the mask.

Barry flew and smashed into the top of the 041 cop car.

Joe pulled out his gun and started shooting, Veronica got ready for a fight, and Cisco ran for cover.

The bullets seemed to wash right over the man and he took off his coat, waiting for the cops to be out of bullets.

He got tired of waiting and pushed a cop car into two cops, causing them to fall over, possibly knocked out.

Cisco breathed, as a different scene came into his view.

He saw the man in a power plant looking place, just standing there.

"Cisco! Cisco!" he heard, Joe, calling his name but had yet to see him.

He breathed again, his vision coming back to the current scene at hand.

"THE BOOT" Joe yelled at Cisco and he quickly registered what he said before running to the car and pulling out his latest creation, the Boot.

Veronica had jumped into the truck for cover and shoved herself in between seats on the floor. She didn't want her secret to be exposed, not yet.

Cisco ran back to Joe with the boot and quickly handed it to him.

"Locked and Loaded, Go!"

Joe aimed the boot at the man and pulled the trigger, a cuff like thing clamping itself of the man's ankle, sending a shock of electricity through his leg and up the rest of his body.

The man yelled, feeling the energy coursing through his body. He stopped and all of a sudden, his body shape grew. He got bigger in size and the Boot's clamp snapped off his leg.

"Cisco, you said this thing would take him down. He's not going down." Joe said, watching the scene intensely.

Barry got up and looked around for a weapon, knowing this man was too strong for him.

He spotted giant cans of helium and flashed over to them.

"He went up," Cisco said, his mouth agape.

Joe handed the Boot back to Cisco.

"Run," he told him, "Run!"

And Cisco ran off. Joe turned back and faced the man again, calculating what it would take to take the man down.

The Flash zipped back over to Joe, causing Joe to look back at him.

"What are you doing?" Joe asked him, confused as to what he had in his hands.

"I'm throwing, you're shooting." The Flash said to Joe and Joe pulled out his gun again.

Time slowed down as Barry threw the cans of helium. As soon as they were out of his hands, he grunted. As they hit the man, Joe shot, watching as the jars erupted into flames.

Barry grabbed Joe and pulled him down for cover.

A piece of shrapnel embedded itself in Barry's leg and he let out a strangled cry. The man flailed his arms around, and his helmet came off so he could wipe his face.

The face Joe saw chilled him to the bone.

"That's Al Rothstein," he said, pointing towards the man.

"The body we found at the nuclear plant? He's alive."

Barry and Joe stared at the man as his man swooped back over on his head.

The man ran away and Barry couldn't get up to chase him.


	4. Chapter 4

The Man Who Saved Central City In A Nutshell Pt.2

"According to the coroner's office, Al Rothstein's body was in the morgue all night so we can scratch off zombie attack." Cisco explained, looking at his computer.

"Rothstein have a twin brother?" Joe asked.

"Nope. Only child. And get this: the night the accelerator exploded, Rothstein was on his honeymoon...in Hawaii."

"So we're looking for a guy who is really strong, can grow twice his size, and just happens to look exactly like the guy who was murdered."

"I would think this meta was really cool if everything about him didn't just terrify me to my core."

"Is that what happened to you? You looked really spooked there for a minute."

"Uh..."

"I actually see the guy that I can ask about it right now. Call you back, okay?" Iris said, walking up to Joe's desk.

"Hey, so the hospital next to the Flash Day rally, the x-ray and CT machines all failed at once. Is that because of you?"

"I did not do anything that would cause that. I'm 92% sure." Cisco said, Iris giving him a look.

"I'm gonna go make that 100. Excuse me." He said, walking away.

"You okay?" Joe asked Iris.

"We need to talk."

"Okay."

Joe and Iris walked over to the window so that they could talk more privately. Joe looked at Iris expectantly, waiting for her to talk.

Iris sighed, "Barry can't do this alone anymore."

Joe sighed exasperatedly.  
"That's his plan and I don't know how to talk him out of it. At this point, I'm just trying not to push him further away."

"Well maybe Barry's been so successful at pushing you, me, and everyone else away is because we keep letting him. Let's not let him."

"What do you suggest?"

"Well...if you keep getting no for an answer, stop asking questions."

Joe gasped, "I say that!" he exclaimed, pointing to himself.  
"You quoting me to me?"

"Well what can I say? You are a very smart man."

Joe laughed, wrapping his arm around Iris as she smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Caitlin stood at her computer, typing away.

"So, this is what it looks like inside Mercury Labs." Cisco said, looking astonished.  
"Security here is way better than what it was at Star Labs what with people walking in and out of the Cortex all the time."

Caitlin smiled at him, happy to see her friend.  
"Hi Cisco."

"Sweet Sara, is that a 6k proton splicer?" Cisco said, walking over to the object.

"Yes it is. Dr. McGee insists on having the latest technology."

"Woah...you deserve it. I spotted you at the rally today and I'm guessing you saw what happened," Cisco explained, walking over to a chair and sitting down.

"Cisco, I can't come back."

"Okay check this out, we found this on a victim at the nuclear plant but the badge shows absolutely nothing at all, which is so weird and what's also weird is that at the same time that metahuman grew, all the x-ray machines within a mile radius just went belly-up."

"Cisco..."

"Just- if you can just see if the badge was just tampered with or something? I mean, if it's broken or whatever. Will you help?" Cisco asked, desperately.

Caitlin smiled and walked over to get started.

Cisco air pumped.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Veronica~  
Barry sat, reading a newspaper about the Flash Day Rally. He simply criticized himself for fucking up in front of the whole city.

Liz walked into Barry's lab, carrying donuts and a pizza.  
"Guess who brought you lunch?" She said, surprising him.

"Oh god, thank you, I was starving!" Barry said, walking over to me and grabbing the food from her hands, sitting it on his clean work table.  
He walked back over to her and kissed her forehead.  
"Thank you, I owe you one."  
He hugged her and then walked back over to get a slice of pizza.

"I'm gonna go get you a soda." She said, her cheeks tinted red.

"Okay," Barry said, mouth full of pizza.

Liz walked out of his lab, and to the vending machine, passing a man with a camera and dark clothes on. She took him for the photographer for the crime scenes.

 

"I didn't know which soda to get you so I got you my favorite, wild cherry Pepsi," Liz said, walking back into his lab after a few minutes and sitting down the two bottles of soda.

"Thank you, Liz," Barry mumbled, gaze still fixated on the sky outside his window.

"What's wrong Bubblegum?" Liz asked, worried.

She stopped herself afterward, wondering why she cared so much for a man she had only met three days before. She had never done any of this before. Letting a man help her, blushing tomato red when he said the slightest compliment, asking him if he was okay. That was just something she didn't do. It wasn't because she didn't want to, it was because she was unable to. All the guys who had met her decided that she wasn't their type. She knew it was because of all her scars and tattoos hidden under her clothes.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking about how to fix up Star Labs." Barry replied, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Oh. I was thinking, maybe hire a few more people. You know, the ones that don't hate Star Labs for the pain and suffering the particle accelerator explosion caused." Liz said.

"I wish I could, but unfortunately, everyone's out for Harrison Wells even though he's missing."

"Well fix it, Barry. Make the new and improved Star Labs. Show the city that Star Labs doesn't need Harrison Wells to be great."

"Thanks, Liz, you're so smart," Barry said, flicking her nose.

Liz pouted, her cheeks reddening for the second time that day.

Barry's computer beeped. The intruder alert for Star Labs showed on the computer and Barry flashed over to Star Labs.

Liz looked up from her phone, wondering where Barry went and where the hell the breeze came from.

Barry stopped, seeing Iris, Joe, Stein, and Cisco.

"What are you guys doing here?" Barry asked them.

"Working," Iris answered as if it was already explained.

"So, Caitlin was right," Cisco said, looking from Barry to Stein.

Barry stood, mouth open as he saw them all standing.  
"Yes. All humans contain small amounts of radiation due to contact waves. Phones, microwaves, televisions, etc. Our bodies are natural conductors." Stein said.

Barry looked at Joe and back at Stein then at Cisco then Iris.

"I think our meta's been sucking up all the radiation around him and using it to power himself," Cisco said.

"Which is why the x-ray machines at the hospital failed the day of the rally." Iris chipped in.

"So if we wanna find him, we gotta look for places without radiation," Cisco said, bending over to look at the computer as Stein and Iris leaned in.

"Alright guys, I-I don't want any of you here right now." Barry finally said, coming out of shock.

Everyone looked at him with a look of amusement, as if he actually thought they were gonna leave.

"Tough," Joe piped up, causing Barry to look at him. " You need your partners. You need your friends." Joe said.

"Barry everyone in this room cares about you but we also care about the city. We all wanna make a difference and that means fighting metahumans, and that means working with the Flash. You can't deny us that, not anymore." Iris explained.

"Got it!" Cisco said. "There's a three block dead zone near a hazardous waste reclamation plant and it should be booming with rads and right now it's at zero."

"That's where you'll find your Atom Smasher." Professor Stein explained, Cisco and Iris giving him a look as he laughed.

"B-Because he absorbs atomic power and he...well smashes," Stein explained further.

"Come here," Cisco whispered to Stein, giving him a hug.  
"It's a great name, welcome to the team." He said and Iris laughed.

"Thank you," Stein exclaimed.

"Alright guys, thank you. Um...can-you can go now alright?" Barry said, motioning to the doors of the cortex.

"Barry, you need to let Cisco and Stein help you figure out a way to stop this guy," Joe ordered.

"No, I don't." Barry shook his head, speeding out of the Cortex with his suit.

~Meanwhile~

Veronica stood in Barry's lab, still standing.  
"Where the hell did he go? He was just fucking right here." She exclaimed, looking at the door where Barry had just been.

Veronica's phone rang, startling her.  
She rushed over and searched through her purse, trying to find the object making noise.

"Ha!" she yelled when she pulled it out.

She quickly slid the answer button over, not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"So I forgot to mention a minor thing about Barry that I should've before. But seeing as it isn't my secret to tell, I have no obligation to but since you can read my mind with our whole 'twin telepathy' thing, I shouldn't have kept this from you. Especially about a guy you're living with." Felicity said quickly, as if trying to avoid all, if any, conflict.

"It's fine sis. Just tell me." Liz said, listening to Felicity's rambling.

"Barry Allen is the Flash," Felicity said, confirming Liz's thoughts.

"I think...that somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew. I mean, I've only known him three days and three days is all it took for me to figure him out. He's very simplistic and stubborn." Liz said.

"Hmm...I know another simplistic and stubborn person. You. You and he would be so cute together. I'm gonna call Cisco and we're gonna figure out your ship name." Felicity said, freaking Liz out.

"What? Barry and I? No. Our relationship is completely platonic. Besides, I've only known him for three days." Liz explained, knowing she was lying.

She did feel something for Barry. She didn't know what it was but she was adamant about keeping it buried down. Feelings are what caused her to make the move out here, go Central.

"Mhm. Did you already do the 'I'm gonna show up at your job in something cute to get your attention' move yet? Cuz I think Barry's more 'show up at your job with food and say you were in town and decided to visit' kinda guy." Felicity said.

"Dude. You know me so well. I did both actually." She said, looking down at her simple white lace dress with a cardigan sweater outfit.

"Woohoo! Go get your man girl!" Felicity yelled, causing Liz to hold the phone away from her ear.

"Alright. Looks like I gotta have a talk with Barry about his being the coolest superhero ever. I mean, Kal is the best but Barry's definitely the coolest." Liz said.

"Kal is the coolest. Don't let Ollie hear you say that though. Anyway, did Kal finally leave that bitch, Lois?" Felicity asked.

Liz scoffed.  
"He doesn't see what's wrong with her. I think it's just because she's a ginger and her blowjob game is on fleek." Liz said, honesty and hatred lacing her voice.

"He's gonna see it one day and she's gonna get the shock of her life," Felicity said.

"Hey sis, I gotta go but I'll call you later. Love you. Mwah."

"Love you too. Mwah." Felicity said, hanging up the phone.

Liz ran out of the lab and jumped in a cab to Star Labs, walking into the Cortex and watching as these people she had never met worked on the computers.

She watched on the screen as The Flash was being held against the wall by his throat as the man in the mask from the rally talked.

"Alarm!" Stein said.

"Believe me, we're all alarmed."

"No the alarm system. You've tapped into the surveillance cameras, correct?" Stein said.

Liz watched as Joe finally saw her and didn't say anything. She saw realization take over Cisco's features.

"Correct," he said and tapped on the keyboard faster. "Come on, feel the noise."

The man in the mask (Atom Smasher) bashed Barry's head into the cement wall repeatedly and panic took over Liz's body.

Cisco activated the alarms in time and distracted Atom Smasher long enough for Barry to phase out of there and get back.

"Professor Stein, you are a genius," Cisco said, holding up his fingers.

"I believe that's already been well established," Stein replied, causing them all to laugh as Iris high-fived Stein.

Liz laughed, startling Cisco, Stein, and Iris. It simply amused Joe.

The trio turned, watching Liz as she sat down crossed her legs.

"Felicity?" Iris asked and Joe and Cisco shook their heads.

"The name's Veronica. But you can call me Liz." Liz said, simply staring forward.

"I UNDERSTOOD THAT REFERENCE!" Cisco yelled out. "You and I are gonna be great friends, Vern."

Barry staggered into the Cortex and fell, immediately passing out.

Everyone rushed to get him to the hospital bed in the other room.

~ _ **Flashback**_ ~

Joe sat the bowl of macaroni and cheese in front of a young Barry.

"No thank you," Barry said, solemnly.

"Iris says mac and cheese is your favorite," Joe said.

"I'm not hungry," Barry said.

"It's been six months Barry, you gotta eat son."

Barry pushed away the bowl and continued to stare into space.

Joe sighed.  
"It's a good move, being angry all the time. I get it. You miss your mom and dad and you wanna show them you're strong. Being mad makes it easier. Tougher thing to do would be to let yourself feel. It's okay to be sad. You can be sad, Barry. Your parents will understand. You're not strong all the time. That is why I'm here." Joe said to Barry, trying to coax the young boy out of his angry phase.

Barry turned to Joe, wrapping his arms around the older man's waist and letting out his sadness. He let out all the fear and loneliness he felt without his parents. He cried and Joe was there to soothe his fears, to let him be weak.  
"It's okay Son, I got you."

~ _ **End of Flashback**_ ~

Barry groaned as he started to wake up, his head shooting up and his eyes wild.

"It's okay, I got you," Joe said soothingly to him.

Barry sighed, looking around.  
"Where is everyone?"

"I sent them away. I figured you wouldn't want an audience when you came to." Joe explained.

Barry scoffed.  
"Yea thanks."

"Iris is right. We're not gonna do this anymore. For the last six months, I've given you your space to work all this out and come back to us. But today proved that you'd rather just get yourself killed." Joe said.

"It's better than getting my friends killed."

"You want me to tell you that it wasn't your fault? I can't, it was. Guess what, you weren't the only person making decisions that day. All of the rest of us were there too. Eddie and Ronnie, they chose to help you stop Wells and stop that...singularity thing. It's on all of us Barry, so stop with this hogging all the blame and regret, we gotta live with it. Move on." Joe said, watching a tear slide down Barry's cheek as he stared at the ceiling.

"What do I do now?"

Joe sighed, "Well, I know that you've been rebuilding Central City at night, that's just bricks and paint. Maybe you should try to rebuild things that really matter." Joe said, seeing Barry wipe his face and laugh.

Barry thought for a second, then nodded.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that day, he went to see Caitlin at her lab. She had told him that Ronnie's death wasn't his fault and started to cry. Barry gave her a handkerchief and upon pulling it out, he dropped the flashdrive.

"What's that?" Caitlin asked.

"Uh...It's um...apparently, in the case of his death, Wells had some kind of um...living will."

"And you haven't watched it yet?"

"No. I've been too afraid."

"What if we watched it together?"

Barry nodded, knowing that if he saw it himself, he would've chickened out.

~The Video~

Dr. Wells sighed, sitting down and taking off his glasses.  
"Hello, Barry. If you're watching this, that means something has gone horribly wrong. I'm dead and the last fifteen years have been for nothing. Bummer. Fifteen years. And when I realized that all those years helping raise you, we were never truly enemies Barry. I'm not the thing you hate. And so, I'm gonna give you the thing that you want most. It won't matter, you'll never be truly happy, Barry Allen. Trust me, I know you. Now, erase everything I said up to this point and give the following message to the police: My name is Harrison Wells, being of sound, mind, and body. I freely confess to the murder of Nora Allen. In her home on the night of March 18th, in the year 2000, I attacked Nora Allen...."

"Oh my god. He confessed." Caitlin said, shock taking over her features.

"This is it! This is what I need to free my dad." Barry said, looking over to Caitlin with tears in his eyes.

She smiled at him.

Barry stood up, dialing Joe's number on his phone and telling him to ring everybody up at Star Labs.

Barry hung up and sighed, looking at Caitlin.

She smiled again.  
"I'll drive."

He nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Veronica walked into Star Labs with Joe, assuming her previous position against the desk with all the computers.  
Joe and Barry had stood outside the Cortex, talking to the District Attorney.

Veronica admired the Flash super suit and waited for Barry to come back in.

Just in that moment, Barry walked back in and she turned around, hand still on the emblem of Barry's suit.

"Is it good news?" Caitlin asked.

"I think so," Barry said, a smile etched on his face.

"Henry's coming home?" Iris asked, to which Barry gave a nod to.

Iris wrapped her arms around Barry's neck and Veronica found herself becoming mildly jealous. The way Barry's eyes had lit up when she wrapped him in her embrace ticked her off.

"Okay. That still leaves Atom Smasher to deal with." Barry said, composing himself after that hug.

"Well, last time you faced him, it did not go well." Veronica said, staying in her position, scared to blow a gasket.

"No, it didn't. I clearly can't stop him by myself. How do we stop him?" Barry asked, hiding his surprise at her being there.

"Well, ever since I was shown a drained radiation tag, which I haven't been able to stop thinking about -- thank you Cisco--" Caitlin piped up.

"You're welcome Caitlin," Cisco commented, pointing to Caitlin.

"If this guy likes radiation so much, I say we give it to him," Caitlin said, smirking.

Barry nodded.  
"Liz, can I talk to you for a moment?" Barry said.

"Sure!" she said, excitedly.

Barry and Veronica went into another room and Barry closed the door.  
"Why are you here?" He asked her.

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you here? Tonight. Right now? As far as I knew, you weren't supposed to know I was the...Flash."

"Felicity told me. I like how well you guys work together, it reminds me of home. When Team Arrow would go out on missions."

"Okay, well now I have to introduce you to the team as my girlfriend," Barry commented.

"Girl what?"

"Calm down, I'm kidding. Gosh, Vern, take a joke."

Veronica slightly calmed down, her heart beating erratically at the thought.

Barry opened the door, holding it open for Liz.

They walked back to the Cortex and stood in the middle of the room.

"Okay guys, this is Veronica Smoak if you hadn't already known. She's Felicity's twins sister and she knows my secret, obviously."

"Welcome to Team Flash," Cisco said, walking over to Veronica and hugging her, to which she returned.

Barry flashed to his suit.  
"Let's go get this mother effer."

He flashed away.

(A/N: God damn that chapter was long af. But here you go, I'm gonna go start the next chapter sometime tonight. Enjoy. XoXo teddygrahams)

 


	5. Daddy's Home

Daddy's Home

The team watched the screens as the radiation levels of the reactor core lowered from 55% to 0%.  
"The radiation's been cleared," Cisco announced through the com. "It's safe for you to go in."

Barry opened the door to the reactor and stood over the struggling Atom Smasher. He squatted down.  
"I'm sorry. I couldn't let you hurt any one else." he said.

Rothstein struggled to breathe as radiation bumps grew on his skin,  
"Why? Why did you want to kill me?" Barry asked.

Rothstein paused to breathe before saying, "He promised he'd take me home if I killed you," he answered.

"Who promised you that?" Barry asked.

Rothstein paused again.  
"Zoom," he breathed out, looking Barry in the eye.  
He turned back, staring at the ceiling as he died, his eyes fluttering closed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, Barry woke Veronica up, already dressed and ready for the day.

"Mmm, what's up?" she asked, stretching out and sitting up, her head against the headboard.  
Barry sat by her legs, staring down at his red and black blankets.

"I'm going to pick up my dad and I wondered if you wanted to go with me," he said nervously.

"Are you sure? I mean, I've only known you for about a week now," Liz replied, looking at him.

"Yea. But you already know a lot about me and I completely trust you," he said, rubbing her thigh up and down.

Liz noticed the gesture and looked down at his moving hand. She sighed before saying, "Sure Barry, I'll go with you." she said.

Barry smiled. "Thank you Liz. I appreciate this so much." he said, grabbing her hands.

Liz smiled back. "You're welcome Barry."  
She kissed his forehead, then stood up to go into the bathroom, forgetting she had no pants on.

Barry found it hard to look away from her naked legs and bottom as she walked into the attached bathroom.

~10 Minutes Later~

Liz walked down the stairs, completely dressed and ready for the day. She had replaced her matching underwear set and grey tank top for cuffed capri's and a white crop top, topped off with a long sweater and she slipped on her bobs at the door.  
"You ready?" Barry asked her as she walked over to grab her purse and phone.

She finally looked up at him, noticing his emerald eyes were already on her.  
She broke away from his concerned gaze and looked around the room, noticing all the other people in the room. All the members of Team Flash plus Professor Stein's wife. She found herself slightly ticked off at Iris' presence in the room.

"OMG, you look so amazing!" Iris commented, walking up to Liz.

"Not as much as you do, you're stunning. Right Barry?" Liz turned to him, watching as he nervously scratched his neck before nodding.

"Thanks. But you know what would make that outfit totally amazing?" Iris said excitedly, clapping her hands together.

"What?" Liz asked.

"THESE!" Iris said, pulling out a pair of nude wedges that topped off Liz's outfit entirely.

"OMG. These would look amazing. Can I wear them?" Liz asked.

"Of course, silly." Iris said, handing the box over to her.

In her excitement to put the shoes on, she had forgotten about the scar that covered her whole foot. She had gotten it when she was 17, a reminder that she was different. The scar was shaped like a shooting star that covered her foot from her ankle to the end of her longest toe. She had learned to live with it and used it as a confidence booster. When she heard the crowd slightly gasp, she winced but didn't look up as she strapped the shoes on.

She stood up, looking at Iris and Iris only.  
"They fit great, thanks Iris." she said. "Barry if you're ready to go, I'll be outside."

Barry opened the door for Liz, letting her walk through as they waved to everyone else.

~~~~~~~~~

When Barry drove up, Liz stayed in the car, not wanting to ruin the blissful moment. She climbed in the backseat and watched as the gate opened, letting a man who looked like the older version of Barry step out. The man hugged Barry. After their embrace, it looked to Liz like Barry had said something to him and he replied. They walked to the car laughing and Liz turned her music back on, Renegades by X Ambassadors filling her ears.

Barry opened the back door and sat his father's duffle bag on the seat. he locked eyes with her before leaning back and closing the door.

"Dad, meet Veronica. She's my friend," Barry said, motioning to Liz.

Barry's father turned around, looking at her. She pulled out her headphone and outstretched her hand.  
"I'm Veronica Smoak. I work at Star Labs with Barry," she told him, shaking his hand.

She felt his energy, a low buzzing feel.  
"Dr. Henry Allen," he said.

"Nice to meet you Dr.," she replied, smiling at him.

"Please, Call me Henry," he said.

She nodded.

Barry smiled at this, shaking his head.

The ride was short as they pulled into the driveway.

they got out, Barry running to the back door to let out Liz and grab his father's bag. He ran to the front door, opening it, letting Liz in and then his dad.

"Welcome Home!" everyone cheered and Henry smiled, walking up to Joe and hugging him first.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Liz stood next to Barry as the celebration continued on.  
She hardly knew these people but as she watched, they conversed as if they were all a family. That's what she had longed for. Felicity was all she had. Her mother had hated her since she was born. Her mother hated her for being different.  
But as she looked upon this group of people, they were all completely different but the way that they accepted one another caused her heart to clench. She always hid behind a facade that no one but Felicity had ever been able to see through. It was her safe haven. Her feelings were dangerous to her and the people around her. She remembered the last time she let out her feelings, she had almost completely broke down and killed someone. She promised that she would never let that happen again.

She listened, sitting on the stairs, champagne in her hand, as Professor Stein gave a moving speech. She knew that it wasn't addressed to her, but she couldn't help but cheer also.

Her phone rang and she walked up the stairs to get more privacy.  
"Hi Sissy!" she answered, seeing the caller ID.

"Hello, Ronnie." Oliver said, causing her to cough.

"Oliver, hey. Is everything okay? Is Felicity alright?" she asked.

"Yes. Everything is fine. I just wanted to ask you something." he said, sounding nervous.

"Okay, what's up?"

"I want to propose to Felicity today." he said, pausing when she gasped excitedly. "But I'm scared of her answer."

"Oliver, Felicity loves you. Trust me. I can see it on her whole aura, she loves you with everything in her. Don't let her go. Go for it." Liz said.

"Okay. Thank you Vern, I really appreciate this."

"Yea, yea. Love you. Bye." she said.

"Love you too." Oliver said, hanging up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, Barry walked into Star Labs and spotted Joe. Liz had left the house early, claiming she had errands to run.

After their small talk, Barry and Joe walked into the Cortex, being greeted by everyone.

"Hey guess what? Liz and I added a new upgrade to your suit." Cisco said pressing a button.  
The door to Barry's suit closet slid open and everyone observed the new white emblem on the suit.  
"It's just like the one on the future newspaper Gideon showed us. I was thinking, you know, we shouldn't fear the future anymore, right?" Cisco said, high fiving Liz at the awestruck look on everyone's faces.

"No, we shouldn't. It'll be here faster than we think." he said.

"I must say, I like it, the lightning definitely pops more against the white." Professor Stein said.

"and, Star Labs is now safer than ever. Increased security and surveillance." Caitlin piped up.

"Re-coded, double firewall, electronic lock sets. Nothing is getting through here without us knowing." Cisco said.

"So people can't just waltz in and out of here." Liz said, smirking at Cisco.

"Exactly."

Caitlin and Liz suddenly gasped, causing everyone to turn around.

"For real?" Cisco asked, turning around.

"Stay where you are." Joe said, pulling out his gun and pointing it at the dark figure.

"Who are you?" Barry said, stepping forward next to Joe as Liz pulled Caitlin behind her and pulled out her hidden knife in her belt.

"You don't know me, but I know you, Barry Allen." the person said and stepped forward again.

"Take one more step and it'll be the last step you take. The man asked you a question. Who the hell are you?" Joe said, cocking his gun.

Barry nodded. The man stepped forward into the light.

"My name is Jay Garrick and your world is in danger." he said.

 


	6. The Flash of Two Worlds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to all you dudes and dudettes of celebrate it. I hope your day went great.

**The Flash Of Two Worlds**

"Please just let me explain. I mean no harm." The man, now addressed as Jay said.

"How do you know my name?" Barry asked.

"I know all your names. Caitlyn Snow, Cisco Ramon, Detective Joe West." Jay replied, looking directly at each person.

Joe reaimed his gun. "That part about explaining needs to happen right about now." he said.

Liz still held her knife aimed to pierce him directly in between the eyes if the need came up.

"This world is in danger." Jay said, hands in the air.

"What other worlds are there?" Cisco said.

"You created the singularity above Central City, you also created a breach between my world and yours." Jay explained.

"I'm sorry. A breach?" Iris asked.

"Yes. A portal. Connecting our two earths." Jay said.

"And what, precisely, is your concern?" Professor Stein asked.

"A few days ago, you found a dead man named Al Rothstein at the nuclear plant but then a different Al Rothstein tried to kill you."

"Atom Smasher." Cisco said, looking to Barry.

"That man was from my Earth. If he got through the breach, I suspect there'll be more to follow."

"Okay so, Jay, how do you know all this?" Liz asked.

"Where I came from, I was a speedster like you. They called me the Flash."

"Well this is confusing as hell." Liz said.

"Before I arrived on you Earth, I was in a fight with a man named Zoom."

"Zoom? I've heard that name before. Atom Smasher, he said Zoom sent him here to kill me. Who is this guy?" Barry said.

"He's a speedster, like you and me. And fast. Maybe the fastest of all. He's evil. He's an unstoppable demon with the face of death. We were engaged in our fiercest battle ever, racing through our city. I wasn't fast enough to stop him. Zoom had me beat and was about to kill me when suddenly, there was a blinding light and the sky split open. A breach of my world and yours. It pulled me in and I somehow ended up in your world, powerless and unable to return home."

"What do you mean?" Caitlyn asked.

"I lost my speed."

"How?" Barry asked.

"I'm not entirely sure." Jay replied, looking down.

Liz felt something off about him and walked over to him. He stepped back, away from the girl holding a knife to his heart.

"So you've been in Central City for six months, why haven't you come to see us before?" Liz asked.

"I'm in a foreign world here Miss. I didn't know who you all were, took me that long to piece it all together."

"So that's how you knew our names. You've been following us." Iris said.

"Look I know how this sounds. The existence of another Earth. You, another flash. It all came as an unexpected shock to me too. I just wish there was something I could do to convince you." Jay said, bending over the desk.

Liz stood next to him, knife in hand.   
"There is. We're gonna...do some tests on you. See if you're telling us the truth. Because, if you're not, this Zoom...is not gonna be your only enemy." Barry said, threateningly.

His tone of voice awakened something Liz hadn't felt in a long time. There was a sound of rushing water in her ears as fear washed over her. As she scanned the room from behind Jay, she noticed all eyes on her. She noticed everyone take a step away from her.

"Liz? Are you okay?" Cisco asked.

"Yea I'm fine. Why do you ask?" She said, her voice shaking.

"Your eyes are kinda glowing red."

"Shit. Okay, I gotta go, call me if you need me to maim this motherfucker." She said, grabbing her stuff and speeding out of the Cortex.

As she walked down the streets, she called her sister.

"Hi sissy!" Felicity answered.

"Something bad happened. I need more of that serum. I'm down to my last two injections." She said to her quickly, watching as a tree next to her withered away to dust and blew off in the wind.

"Okay, okay. I'll have some more by tomorrow morning. I'll have Barry pick them up then." Felicity said.

"Thank you sissy. I gotta go take this. I love you, bye."

"Bye. I love you." Felicity said and hung up.

Liz reached the West house in record time. She unlocked the door with the key Barry had given her. She sped up the stairs to her roo, and opened her underwear drawer. She pulled out her injector syringe and filled it with the special serum. Then she injected herself and out the stuff away.

After she had sped back down the stairs to close and lock the door, she felt the effects of the serum start to kick in, her body shutting itself down rather quickly. She went into Barry's room and cuddled herself under his covers and fell asleep.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
The consistent vibrating of her phone stirred her awake. She stretched and fumbled for her phone, finding it and answering it quickly.

"Hello?" she said.

"You told me to call if something interesting happened." Cisco said.

"Actually...I said call if I was needed to maim that creepy motherfucker."

"Whatever, Smoak. Just get the lab now."

"Fine." She said, hanging up.

She rushed to the bathroom to fix her appearance and change before she sped to the lab.

She changed out of her jeans and crop top into a pair of black Star Labs sweats that she stole from the break room and a crop top that had a skull and crossbones on it.

After she slipped on her black vans and a jacket, she grabbed her phone, keys, and purse and sped out of the house after making sure the door was locked.

She reached Star Labs in record time and ran into the Cortex.   
"What's up nerds?"" she said, scaring Cisco and Caitlyn.

The alarms beeped and Cisco called Barry from down in the pipeline.   
"Barry there's a fire down at the water front. Fire department's on route." Cisco said.

"I'm on my way." they heard through the systems.

**~Ten Minutes** **Later~**

**"** It's out Cisco." Barry said.

"Copy that. See you in a bit." Cisco said.

"Dude! You should let me out there with him one day." Liz said, propping up her feet on his desk.

"Absolutely not." Cisco answered, slapping at her feet.

They noticed Barry's silence and Liz beat Cisco to the mic.   
"Barry! Hello, you there?" Liz said, hoping to get his attention.

Barry grunted through the com, before starting on his way back to the lab.

"What was that?" Cisco asked.

"I don't know but we need to find out." Barry replied.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, Barry and Liz arrived at the crime scene. Liz admired his profile while he worked.

"Bar." Joe said, walking up to the two.

"Hey." Barry said.

Liz greeted Joe with a head nod.   
"What are we dealing with here?"

"Well, definitely a metahuman. Got a pretty good look at him between punches. He was like he was made of sand."

"Sand?"

"Mhm. These walls are too pores to pull any prints. I can't even get one off the boat. But check this out." He said, walking toward somewhere else.

"There's gasoline burns everywhere. Water didn't go off. Sprinklers weren't working. This was arson." he finished.

Liz and Joe looked around, examining everything when someone walked up to them.   
"Excuse me, Barry Allen?"

"Yea?"

"Hi."

"Two days in a row officer. What a coincidence." Joe said.

"Or kismet, if you believe in destiny or fate." The woman said.

Her presence slightly pissed Liz off.

"I'm Patty. Patty Spivot." the woman said, shaking Barry's hand.

"Hey." He said.

"I'm really excited to meet you, I'm a huge fan." Patty said, to which everyone else gave her a quizzical look.

"Excuse me?" Barry asked.

"Your forensic reports. I read them sometimes. Who am I kidding? All the time. I've actually read them all." She said, obviously sucking up to him.

Liz scoffed and rolled her eyes.   
"Kiss up." Liz whispered after coughing.

She stepped closer to Barry and wrapped her arms around Barry's waist. Barry responded by throwing his arm around her shoulders, realizing what she was doing.

Joe gave the couple a confused look before realizing too, what they were doing.

"Wow, I don't think that I've read them all."

"They're always so detailed, you know? They really paint a picture like you were somehow actually there when someone was being brutally murdered." Patty explained.

"Thank you." Barry said, earning a pinch in the side from Liz  
Liz started to get angry at this girl's presence.

"Okay so, you've met your hero, now shoo." she said, earning a look from Barry and Joe.

"Uh. Actually, I think I found something. It's just a theory but I would like to show you." she explained, looking back at Barry.

"Let's get this over with," Liz commented, gesturing for Patty to walk.

Barry coughed and Patty led them away. He and Liz pulled apart but she held onto his hand. Barry noticed but didn't comment on it, thinking she was just doing this to fool around.

Liz's jealousy and anger meter were nearing the edge of tipping over. Knowing this chick was trying to get to Barry was pissing her off. She looked around, noticing all of the objects around her had started to shake. She took a breath and the objects settled.

"So this right here us the point of origin in the fire. Look, I don't know a sand blaster in the market that can make a cut that precise. I think a metahuman may have done this." Patty said, pointing to singed pipes.

"Here, I took a sample for you. There's also some fingerprints on the back of the pipe." she finished, handing Barry a tube of sand.

"You should've went into CSI work." Barry commented, smiling at Patty.

Liz scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"I love the science but out here is where all the action is. Isn't that right detective West?" Patty said, looking to Joe.

"The answer's still no officer Sp-.."

"Spivot."

"Spivot." Joe corrected, walking off.

"What was that about?" Liz asked.

"I'm trying to join the anti- metahuman task force. But you heard him." Patty replied.

"Oh." Barry and Liz commented.

"Hey, he's kinda like your dad right? So do you have any advice on how I can crack his 'no' code?"

"I've been trying to pick that lock since I was eleven. So, if you figure it out, how about let me know?" Barry said, causing Patty to giggle and Liz to elbow him in the ribs.

"Deal."

"Alright."

"It was nice to meet you Barry."

"Yea, you too."

"Bye um...I'm sorry I didn't seem to catch your name."

"It's Veronica. But, goodbye Spivot." Liz said.

Patty waved before walking away.

"Liz, what was all that about?" Barry asked, turning to Liz.

"What ever do you mean, Bubblegum?" Liz said, feigning innocence.

"You jealous sweetheart?" Barry asked.

"Uh no. Dude, she was totally into you." lie.

"She seemed more stalkerish. That's not my style."

Liz pulled Barry into her by his blazer jacket and wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and looked down at her. Her being 5'4" caused him to have to look down father than usual (him being 6'3").

"Good, because she can't have you before I get a piece of this." Liz whispered into his ear, snaking her hand downwards towards his ass and giving it a squeeze.   
She heard Barry's breath hitch and smiled into his neck.

She snaked her other hand down his chest and placed it upon his crotch, squeezing his dick.

Barry bit his lip to stop the moan from escaping.

"My room, tonight. Be there." He gruffly said to her.

"I'll see to it that I'm there." She said and pecked Barry's cheek before sauntering away.

As she walked outside, away from the crime scene, her phone rang.

"Hi sissy!" She squealed into the phone.

"You're gonna have to tell someone about your powers, Ronnie." Felicity said.

"What? No."

"Yes, with me being back in Starling, I can't concentrate on keeping you safe when I'm 600 miles away. Tell someone from Star Labs, they'll be able to help and get you under complete control of your powers."

"You're back in Starling?"

"Yes, but that's not the point. I need to make sure you're safe in Central City and the only way I can do that without being overbearing is to have Team Flash watch over you. Look, just tell Cisco. I promise that he won't tell anyone. He's completely trustworthy and won't tell Barry or anyone else."

Liz sighed, knowing she wasn't going to get out of not telling.  
"Fine, but if I get any type of judgement from Chewbacca, I'm running to Opal City." she said.

"Thank you, sissy. This way, you'll get help first hand."

"Yea. I love you sissy. Call you later."

"I love you too, bye." Felicity said and hung up.

Liz walked into Star Labs and sat down on Cisco's desk, watching him work.

"Cisco..." she said sweetly, wrapping her arms around his neck and letting her hair fall around his shoulder.

Cisco gasped, trying to concentrate on typing.

"Y-yes, Veronica?" he said.

"I wanna show you something in your workshop. I need help." she whispered into his ear, nibbling on it and kissing his neck.

Cisco's hands paused on his keyboard and he turned in his chair. His obvious erection stood up and he blushed a little.  
" _Oh_ _dios_ _mio_ _."_ he whispered to himself.

Liz smiled, feeling accomplished in her goals.

"Come on...." she urged in her sweetest voice.

Cisco coughed, remembering the last time he was tricked by a sexy woman.   
"Fine." he said.

She smiled and walked away to his workshop. Cisco followed far behind.

She arrived in his lab and moved all the tables into a circle. She stood in the middle of them and waited for Cisco to join her in his workshop.

"Okay, what do you need help with?" He said.

"I'm going to take off my clothes, don't get the wrong idea though. It's part of the thing I need help with." She said to him, pulling her shirt off.

Cisco nodded and closed the door.

She unbuttoned her pants and pulled them off. Cisco's eyes widened and he quickly covered them.  
"Don't worry Cisco. You need to see this." she said.

He reluctantly uncovered his eyes and cleared his throat. Liz smiled and unclasped her bra, letting it fall down her shoulders. Cisco quickly looked away as her boobs bounced free. She giggled and slid her panties down her legs and stepped out of them. She put her clothes in a box and stepped back to the middle of the circle.

"Look at me Cisco, what do you see?" she asked.

"A hot chick standing completely naked in front of me." He said, staring her up and down.

She giggled.   
"Step back," she said.

She concentrated all her anger and unlocked all her memories. She thought of the day her mother threw out all of her clothes because she suggested that her mother stop being a slut. She thought of just an hour ago when Patty was flirting with Barry. She thought of the anger she felt at her mother locking her in a cell for 6 years after she hurt someone.

A red aura surrounded Liz and she felt the tingle of power surge through her body. Soon, all of the objects that sat on the tables started to shake and glow red. A hammer rose from the table and flew across the room, crashing into a stack of Star Labs marked boxes. A replica of Barry's suit emblem slowly withered and exploded. The transparent dry erase board that Cisco now hid behind cracked and shattered to pieces, the shards raining on Cisco.

As soon as she saw this, she convinced herself to calm down. The objects stopped shaking, some of them caught on fire while others broke down. Cisco ran to get the fire extinguisher and sprayed it all over his gadgets, extinguishing the small fires. Liz fell to the floor and started to heave for breath.

Cisco ran over to her and pulled her into his arms, careful not to touch any of her privates. He sat her up and she started to breathe again. She clung to Cisco as if he were her last tie to life. As she looked up at him, tears in her eyes, she laughed. Cisco looked down to her, wondering if she was crazy or just stupid.

"So I guess you think I'm a monster now." she said.

"No, I would never. I feel closer to you now." He said, rubbing her forehead.

"Thank you Cisco, but you can't tell anyone about this, I have to keep it hidden."

"I would never. How about this? I share one of my secrets so that if I tell, you have something on me that I don't want the guys to know about," he asked.

She nodded, accepting his idea.

"I have powers too," he said, pausing when she gasped. "They came to surface last year when we found out the truth about Dr. Wells," he explained.

"How did you get your powers?" she asked.

"The particle accelerator explosion. What about you?" he said.

"I was born with them. Felicity got to be the abnormally nerdy one and I got to be the super emotionally unstable one. My mother said we got our traits/powers from our father. But he left us when before we were born." she explained.

"Wow." he said.

"Yea." she replied.

Cisco stood up and held out a hand to Liz. She grabbed unto his hand and stood up.   
She engulfed him in a hug and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm gonna help you with this. We can make you into a hero." He said.

"I don't wanna be a hero. I want to stop this."

"What if I can assure you that helping people will help you. I can't take away your powers but I can help you control them."

She thought about his offer and nodded.   
"As long as I don't have to wear a ridiculous suit like Barry, I'll be fine."

"Good. We start tomorrow." he said.

"Thank you Cisco." she said, hugging him again.

"Liz, I hate to ruin the mood but I'm a guy with a lot of hormones and you're completely naked and pushing your body into me." Cisco whispered to her.

Liz giggled before pulling away to get dressed.

"Cisco, Barry's got something for you, get up here." Iris said through the com.

Cisco sighed, "I'll see you when you walk back into the cortex, Barbie." he said and walked out the door.

Liz pulled her clothes back on (leaving off her shirt, seeing as it was a training bra and she doubted anyone would mind) and stepped out of his workshop, leaving her shirt on Cisco's table.

When she walked in, she saw all of team flash (excluding Stein and Detective West) surrounding Cisco at a magnifier.

"What's that, she asked, standing protectively in front of Barry, keeping Iris away from him.

"Found it at the crime scene, it has gotta be from the metahuman that attacked me." Barry said to her, placing his hands on the small of her bare back.

"Huh," Cisco said, pushing the magnifier away. "What is this stuff, sand?"

Barry shrugged.

Liz sat down in Cisco's spinny chair as Jay walked in and said something sciency.

"Jay's a fellow science nerd." Caitlyn said, addressing everyone's baffled expressions.

"Those cells have the ability to rearrange and harden, giving them the appearance of sand." Jay explained.

"How do you know this?" Barry asked.

Liz stopped listening and put in her headphones, listening to Drag Me Down. She closed her eyes and soon fell into a small vision state.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 _"Darling, it'll hurt worse if you fight me" the man said._

_"_ _S-stay_ _away from me, you monster!" the emaciated girl stated, trying to stand._

_The man smiled, a devilish feature, she thought. His smile sent a chill down her spine. He stared at her like she was something of a prize._

_"Soon, sweetheart, we're gonna figure out how you work." he stated._

_"Stay away from me_ _Eiling_ _." She said to him, sliding down the wall she had pinned herself into._

_"Veronica, you know they'll never find you. I'm here to help you be the_ _best_ _you can be."_ _Eiling_ _said to her, a smirk taking over his features._

_Eiling_ _walked up to her and hit her with something and then injected something into her arm. Excruciating pain replaced her fear and she screamed and writhed in pain._

_She watched out of the corner of her eye as_ _Eiling_ _dropped the needle and walked out of the cell._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Liz! Wake up!" she heard Cisco yell.

Liz sat up and tried to clear her vision.

"Liz, baby, calm down. Please." He said, watching as one of his computers exploded.

Liz looked around frantically, erratically breathing.

"Liz, please, look at me!" Cisco said to her.

Liz searched for Cisco's face but couldn't find it as darkness surrounded her.

"Cisco, I can't see!" She yelled to him.

"Liz, calm down. Try to breathe for me." Cisco said, grabbing onto her hand as she took deep breaths.

Liz's breathing calmed down and things stopped exploding.

"Cisco, don't leave me. I can sorta see but stay with me." She said to him.

"I'm not going anywhere. Not ever. I'm always here for you." he said to her.

Liz breathed again and soon after, she could see clearly.

She rushed into Cisco's arms and he held her in his arms as she cried.   
"I can't do this anymore, Cisco. He tortured me for years. I can never forget it." she said into his chest as tears clouded her vision.

"Shh. Baby, I know. I'm gonna help you get through this. But you have to tell me who it was who tortured you." Cisco said.

"It was General Eiling. He said he was gonna help me deal with my powers and make me the best I could be." Liz explained. "But instead, he locked me in a cage and injected me with shit that caused me to feel excruciating pain for years on end."

"I'm so sorry. But I can promise you that Eiling is never coming back. He was dealt with a long time ago." Cisco said.

"Cisco, I don't want this to happen ever again. I want to be able to protect others from being hurt and hurting others. I don't wanna be a hero, but I need help." She said to him, wiping her eyes and standing up.

She looked down at herself and noticed the burned holes in her pants and sports bra.

"I'm gonna help you. But we have to tell the others in order to do so." Cisco explained.

"We can tell them when the time comes, right now, we have to focus on Barry and getting him prepared for the potential danger in his wake." She said.

"Okay. Let's go get you some clothes and clean this mess up." Cisco said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After getting dressed and coming back into the now cleaned Cortex, she grabbed her things, telling them she had to go shopping with her new friend Kendra.

Cisco walked up to her and hugged her.   
"Be careful please." he whispered to her and kissed her forehead.

She smiled up at him and kissed his cheek  
"I will Cisco, there's no need to worry." She said, before letting go and walking out of the cortex

Upon seeing this exchange, the team all gave Cisco looks.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, just that you seem awfully close to Veronica now." Caitlyn spoke up.

"Oh, that. She's more like my little sister now. I helped her through a problem and now we're closer because of it." Cisco explained.

Everyone except Barry nodded in understanding. Barry knew that Cisco was telling the truth. His best friend wouldn't lie to him right? He knew he felt something for Liz but it was more like a small crush. He knew he wasn't going to get anywhere with her so he just left it alone. Yet, he remembered what she had said this morning.   
' _She_ _can't have you before I get a piece of_ _this.'_

He stopped to wonder if that just meant something like friends with benefits instead of a real relationship. He knew he couldn't resist her, seeing as she was the most arousing girl he had ever met. He knew that her exotic beauty would never be matched, not even by her identical twin. He sighed, believing Cisco.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Liz stood inside of the Victoria's Secret store, trying to find the perfect set of lingerie to wear for Barry tonight.

"What about this one?" Kendra asked, holding up a two piece red set.

"Hmm...idk, I'm gonna call Roy and ask him to help me out too." she said.

"Okay. Take these first and then come out and I'll give you more." Kendra said.

Kendra handed Liz three sets of lingerie. Liz walked into the changing room stall and sat them down.

She pulled out her phone and Facetimed Roy. After the third ring, he answered.   
"Liz? What the hell? Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Dude. Everything is fine, I just need your help choosing what to wear tonight." she said to him.

"I am not your personal stylist. But where ya going tonight?" he asked.

"Sex." she said nonchalantly.

"Okay. Cool. Get dressed and show me." Roy addressed to her.

After having Roy choose a set, Liz came out of the dressing stall to show Kendra. As she walked out, a group of guys passed by the window and saw her. She heard them catcall her and she looked down, blushing furiously.

In the stall, she had covered the scars that had scattered her body with makeup so that no one would see and ask about them.

Kendra looked her up and down and started to clap.   
"Yaass boo! You have to get this one." Kendra exclaimed.

"Fine. I'm only getting it because it goes with the dress I'm wearing over it."

Liz changed and purchased the lingerie.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Liz sat on Barry's bed, lounging in the lingerie she had bought just hours before. She waited for him to get back from the police station so that she could seduce him.

She made sure to remove all of the makeup from her scars, hoping Barry would just accept her skin for the way it was.

She picked up her phone after it signaling she had a text from someone.

_~Sorry. Got held up, I'll be there as soon as you read this text._   
_-B~_

She smiled at his goofiness and rolled over unto her stomach, placing her head into the pillow.

Soon after, she heard a crackle and turned, knowing Barry was there. She turned over and smiled at him, posing sexily.

He smiled at her and motioned for her to stand up.  
She did as was told and twirled a little for him.

Barry felt rage build up in him as he saw all of the scars that scattered her beautiful body.  
"How? Who?-" Barry started.

"Don't worry, the man who did this is dead." she said, looking at him in the eye. He smiled and walked towards her.

**_WARNING_ **   
**_FULLY DETAILED SEX SCENE AHEAD_ **   
**_I recommend you just skip along from here if you're not really a fan of extra sexual shit. Unless you came from my story Superhuman then, by all means, read at your pleasure._ **   
**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

Barry grabbed Liz's hand and sat her down on the bed, her legs hanging over the side. He bent down to her eye level and kissed her gently and passionately.

"You're beautiful." he whispered, scanning over her body once again.

He kissed her again and stood her up.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist.

The heated makeout session continued on as Barry worked to remove his clothes. Liz helped him and unbuttoned his jeans, sliding her hand over his slightly erect penis.

She slipped his blazer off of his shoulders and unbuttoned his shirt, sliding that off his shoulders too. He pulled his t-shirt off and stood in front of her.

The make out session continued again and he unclasped her bra, watching as it slid down her body. She slipped off the matching panties and stepped out of them. Then he sat her down again, pulling away from her enticing lips.

He stood up and stared down at her, licking his lips.

Liz felt a shiver of excitement travel down her spine. He stepped forward and kissed the scar on her shoulder. Then he kissed the scar on her chest. The he kissed the scar between her breasts. He trailed down her body, kissing her scars as he went. He traveled down to her thighs then kissed the inside of them. He left open mouth kisses up a trail towards where she wanted him most.

"Barry...you're going awfully slow for someone usually so fast," she commented.

"I just want to map every inch of your beautiful body," he replied, before licking her slit.

Liz gasped, leaning backwards unto the bed. Barry smirked before diving all the way in her pussy. He took her clit in between his lips, sucking and swirling his tongue around it.

Liz moaned, feeling immediate pleasure. She gripped the blankets, her back arching. He swirled his tongue again, eliciting a louder moan from her.   
He did something that Liz thought was like a combo move that caused her to cum on his face. She panted, smiling up a the ceiling. She thought he would be skilled but not this skilled.

He stepped back, admiring her body once more before yanking off his Calvin Klein boxers, his full erection springing  free. Liz gasped, knowing she was in for a hell of a ride.

"Come at me sweet pea." he said.

She stood up and ran to him, jumping and wrapping her legs around his waist. He stepped back from the force but quickly caught her and turned, pushing her against the wall.

"You ready?" he asked.

She moaned as an answer and kissed Barry, growling at him.

"Give it to me Barry." she moaned in his ear.

Barry smirked and pushed into her quickly, before thrusting into her a few times.   
Liz moaned every time and gripped his shoulders.

"Barry, go faster," she moaned.

"Happy to oblige baby." he said and sped up, slightly using his super speed to increase her pleasure. He lifted his arms against the wall and fucked her harder.

She moaned in pleasure, her legs shaking around his waist.   
He grunted, feeling her legs shake. He moved backwards, still thrusting into her and lay her down on the bed.   
She took this as her chance and flipped them over so that she was on top. She slid down on his dick slowly, moaning as she did so.

She held on to the headboard above his head and slowly rode him, watching his face as it contorted in pleasure. She gradually picked up the pace and bounced on his dick while moaning. Barry gripped her hips and rose his to meet her thrusts.

He felt himself on the edge and thrusted faster. Liz moaned aloud as her walls clenched around Barry's dick as her orgasm took over her body. Euphoria was all she could've said to explain that experience. She rode out her high as Barry came too.

She smiled down at him, before laying down on his chest. Barry laughed at her.   
"You think we're done?" he said.

She laughed and shook her head before rolling over next to him and spreading her legs.   
"Dive in Captain." she said

Barry happily obliged, and the night was spent diving into the ocean that was Veronica Smoak.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


( **_A/N:_ ** **_Wooooo_ ** **_that chapter was long. Probably one of the longest I'll ever write. But dudes, read and comment. I just want to know that people are reading and not just glancing.)_ **


	7. The Aftercare

Liz opened her eyes and sighed. She recounted the memories of last night and smiled. She then rolled over onto her stomach. Sunlight streamed through the windows and across her face. She stretched slowly, cracking her small bones. She sat up on her knees and stretched out. She looked around, seeing the mess Barry and her had made. She looked back at Barry, seeing his eyes were already on her. Barry smiled at her.    
  
"Good Morning Sweet Pea." he said.    
  
Liz smiled. She had to admit, he was the best she had ever had. She didn't know if it was for fact that he was a super science nerd with powers or because he was a nerd and appreciated it more. But nonetheless, she didn't want to give what he had to anyone else. Sex with him was amazing and she was gonna be selfish with it.    
  
"Come here." he said, dominance filling his voice.    
  
Liz obeyed quickly, crawling over to him and laying on his chest.    
  
There was a nagging feeling. They had just had sex, she didn't know where to go from that.  Are they  friends with benefits,  dating, or just a one night stand? She didn't know. She knew that she felt something for Barry but it wasn't that big of a deal. It was more like a small playground crush. She didn't want to go that far with him or anybody for that matter. But she knew that if she wanted to go that far with Barry, he would have the means to protect and love her completely. It wasn't like she was going to be alone all the time. She could go wherever she wanted, concerning that she was a part of team flash and probably one of the most powerful teammates, behind Barry.    
  
"What does this mean now?" she asked Barry, looking up at him.    
  
He sighed. "I don't really know but I don't want to go into it right now. It's completely based on what you want. I'll be fine either way." He said.    
  
Liz sighed, knowing how this seemed but she didn't need nor want anything with anyone right now.    
  
"I don't want anything right now but I'm not saying I want to forget this night. You were the best I have ever had. Friends with benefits?" She said.    
  
"You were the best I'd ever had also. Friends with benefits is fine too. Wanna go for round three?"    
  
Liz smiled and straddled Barry.     
"Take me." She breathed in his ear.    
  
(Not gonna put a sex scene here.)   
  
After two more rounds of sex or 'field hockey' as Liz liked to call it, Liz and Barry finally got up for the day.    
  
Liz sighed, loving how he felt.    
"Shower?" she asked. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Liz stood at the mirror, combing the knots from her wet and auburn hair. She held up her towel and dried some of her hair. She felt a warmth press against her back and a hand run through her hair. Barry took the comb and towel from her. 

 

“Need some help?” he asked.

 

A small tint of red splayed across Liz’s cheeks. 

 

Barry smiled and sped around her head, drying and combing her hair. Soon, her hair was dry and the towel was sopping wet. Barry smiled at her, red tinting his cheeks. 

 

They both left the bathroom, Barry sitting down on his bed and Liz walking out the door to her room. 

 

Barry sat on the edge of his bed, head filled to the brim with multiple thoughts at once, all about Liz. 

He fell back, hands behind his head as he closed his eyes. 

 

He knew that he had felt something for her. He knew that she gave him a feeling that he couldn’t feel with anyone else. He knew that Veronica was someone that he cared deeply for and he would do anything to protect her. Liz, to him, was the perfect picture of perfection while he resembled everything flawed. He didn’t know what she thought of him but if there was anything that he did know for sure was that he was lying when he said he’d be fine with her choice. Friends with benefits was not something he wanted with her. He wanted more and he guessed that she didn’t. 

 

Barry sat up again, head in his hands. Soon after, when he looked up, he noticed Liz standing in his doorway. He motioned her over. 

 

“What’s wrong?” she asked, sitting next to him and placing her head on his shoulder. 

 

“Nothing, you just tired me out,” he admitted, laughing. 

 

It was true, Veronica’s stamina rivaled his. Her ability to last almost surpassed his. He wasn’t complaining though, he liked a girl who could last longer than him, it meant she’d have the energy to go for more. 

 

Veronica laughed with him, all while taking in his state with concerned eyes. 

“Okay well, hurry up and get dressed, I’m taking you out today.” she said to him grabbing his hand and pulling him up. 

 

“How should one dress for the occasion?” Barry asked her. 

 

Liz walked up to Barry, pulled him into her, and looked into his eyes innocently. 

“Like you’re about to exercise?” she answered, shrugging her shoulders.

 

“So what I wear every day?” Barry asked, his hands snaking themselves around her waist. 

 

“If that’s what you think exercise like is,” Liz replied.

 

She placed a quick kiss on his lips before sauntering out of the room to get dressed herself. 

 

She went into her room and pulled her favorite exercise outfit out of the closet. She smiled at herself and got dressed. After getting dressed, she examined herself in the mirror. A grey PINK sports bra, covered with a grey jacket,  grey PINK leggings and black Nike running shoes. 

 

“Barry! Are-” she was cut off by the crackling sound. She turned and looked to Barry. She smiled at Barry’s exercise attire. Shorts and a jacket. She raised an inquisitive brow at him. 

 

“I couldn’t choose, choose for me babe,” he said, smiling and holding out two pairs of shoes. 

 

She bit her lip at the hard decision. A pair of Nike running shoes that matched hers exactly or grey Nike Air Max shoes.  

 

“The black ones,” she pointed out. 

 

Barry nodded then proceeded to put them on. 

 

“So, where are you taking me?” Barry asked. 

 

Liz smiled, happy to get a chance at secrecy. 

“I can’t tell you, just gimme the keys.” she answered. 

 

“But I wanna know!!” Barry whined. 

 

Liz chuckled at his efforts of getting her to crack but it would take much more than whining to get her resolve to fall. 

 

Liz walked outside the house and stepped in front of the car. 

“Barry baby, it’ll be better if you didn’t know yet. I promise it's good.” she explained. 

 

Barry smiled at her and handed her the keys. 

“Fine, it better be good then.” 

 

Liz rolled her eyes and stepped up into the car that was really a truck. 

 

The drive was short really, Barry just thought it was longer because of his excitement. They arrived at a little patch of road surrounded by woods. It was mostly abandoned except for the little shack at the end of the road. Barry looked to Liz -- who was getting out of the truck-- and raised his eyebrows, questioningly. 

 

“Don’t worry Bubblegum. I’m not gonna drag you into the woods and kill you.” she said, throwing a dashing smile at him, topping it off with a wink. Barry’s heart raced and he took a second to collect himself before hopping out of the car himself. 

 

He followed Liz around the truck and into the shack. Upon reaching the doors of the shack, Liz reached into her cleavage and pulled out a key. She unlocked the doors and opened it for him. Inside the shack were two mountain bikes. 

 

“Follow me, Mr. Allen,” Liz said, after getting her bike and mounting it. 

Barry copied her actions and she took off. He followed her as quick as he could. Even with super speed, Liz was almost always 10-12 feet in front of him. When she turned onto an untaken path, Liz slowed down, not knowing what objects lay in her path. Yet, she had remembered this path from the first time she had taken it. 

 

She turned back to see Barry a few feet behind her and smiled as she kept going. 

 

“How much further?” she heard Barry ask. 

 

“Not too far away now!” she yelled back to him, knowing he could hear her. 

 

She kept going some more, and stopped her bike completely when they came to a thick wall of bush and plants.

 

“I think this is a dead end, Veronica,” Barry commented. 

 

“Oh shush you,” Liz replied, putting a finger to his lips.

She got off of her bike and  walked down the wall, to a patch in the wall covered with white roses. She looked at the patch, finger on her chin as she thought. 

 

She pulled on a vine and suddenly, a whole wall of flowers and plants slid down, revealing a door. She turned back to him. 

 

“Yo Allen! You coming or not sweet cheeks?” she yelled before walking through the hole. 

 

Barry sped to the door before examining the outside and stepping into the door. As soon as he stepped in, the wall of flowers and plants immediately closed up. 

 

Barry turned around, examining everything and taking it all in. 

 

It seemed to be like a secret room of the sort, just built in the woods made to look like a dead end. Every corner of the room had a different flower, color, and pattern. He was amazed at the beauty of the room. 

 

As Barry looked on, he noticed Liz sitting in the middle of the room at a picnic table covered in what seemed to be picnic supplies. 

 

Barry walked over to her and smiled. 

“How did you find this?” he asked. 

 

Liz stood up and looked around. 

“Back after I was in prison, I would come here, to Central City’s woods so that I could be alone. I started to plant things and soon I made this. After Felicity found out, she built in special security in the roots of the plants.” Liz explained. 

 

Barry sighed taking in everything before sitting down at the table and staring up at Liz’s standing figure. 

 

“You know that this sacred fortress is a nudist fortress, right?” Liz asked. 

 

Barry’s cheeks lit up a vibrant red. “Are you serious?” he asked.

 

Liz nodded her head as she unzipped her jacket and folded it. She did this with the rest of her clothes and set them down on the bench. When she noticed Barry not following her actions, she motioned for him to sit down. 

 

**_(DETAILED SEX SCENE AHEAD)_ **

 

Barry sat down on the bench as Liz climbed into his lap. She grabbed the sides of his face and kissed him, longing and lust felt through the embrace. Barry wrapped his arms around her waist as she kissed him, his hands hovering over the crook of her ass. Liz grabbed onto Barry’s hoodie and unzipped it, pushing it down and off his shoulders. She did the same thing to his t-shirt, pulling it up and over his head. she trailed her hands down from his chest, all the way down to those god-forsaken abs that she loved so much. She traveled lower, hands reaching into his basketball shorts before groping his dick. She removed her hands from his pants and stood up. 

 

Liz yanked down Barry’s shorts and folded them up next to his other items of clothing. After ripping his underwear (literally) off, she dropped down to her knees and grabbed his dick. Wrapping her small lips around the head, she pointed her gaze up to his face, watching him carefully. 

 

She sucked on the head, and Barry’s gaze dropped down to her face. His green eyes bore into her heterochromia eyes, watching as she sunk more of his dick into her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down a few more times before she reached and grabbed his balls, fiddling with them. She did this until his uneven pants signaled how close he was. She let his dick go quickly and let it slip out of her mouth. 

 

She watched as Barry’s face went from ecstasy to completely miserable. Liz stood up, wiping her mouth and smirking before walking around the table to grab some food items. Barry’s jaw stood slack as he watched Liz’s every move. He peeped down to his dick that was still standing at attention. 

 

Liz hummed the thong song under her breath as she pulled things out of the picnic basket. Barry flashed over behind her, put everything back into the basket, put it on the ground, and bent her over the table. She inhaled slowly, waiting for him to make the next move. He kicked her legs farther open with his foot and put his knee on the bench between her legs. He teased at her hole with his dick, wanting her to feel bad. She moaned and bucked her hips against his dick, needing some friction in her core. 

 

Barry smirked before he rammed into her pussy, causing Liz to yelp out then grab the table. He plowed into her repeatedly, loving the beautiful sounds that elicited from his speedy actions. 

 

He pushed her down further into the table, fucking her harder at the new angle. Liz felt herself getting close so she braced for the impact of pleasure. Barry fucked Liz into oblivion, loving the sounds she made. Both of them loved the way one felt against them. Both loved the way the other had a slight twitch in something. Liz loved the way Barry’s knees buckled as he came inside of her. Barry loved the way Liz moaned as she came after him, head falling into the table as euphoria washed over her body. 

 

Barry pulled out, wiping the sweat from his brow. He sat down, watching as she breathed, still bent over the table. 

 

**_DETAILED DIRTY SCENE ENDS_ **

 

“So, Cisco wants us to swing by later, says it's something he wants to talk about.” Barry commented, as if they didn’t just have sex. 

 

“That’s cool, I’d love to see Cisco.” Liz answered, sitting up. 

 

The two spent the rest of the morning at the garden. They ate, told stories, had sex, and fell more for each other. 


	8. Fuck Me Gently With a Chainsaw

**Fuck Me Gently With a Chainsaw**

3:35 AM

The ropes stung at her wrists. Her voice croaked as she tried to speak.

"You know the flash? Don't ya think he would be here to help you now?" the man said, pulling at the ropes around her legs, splitting them apart.

"He's gonna be here, and he's gonna make all you fuckers suffer." Liz said.

Pain stung at her face as the man backhanded her.

"Shut it bitch, you're only here because it was convenient. I need you, Felicity."

"Touch me and I'm gonna kick your balls so hard, you'll be able to taste your babies." Liz commented, glaring at him as blood pooled in her mouth.

The man slapped her again. "Says the bitch strapped to a chair."

The man pulled her legs apart, unzipping his pants. He pulled her face up and grinned at her. 

"You are a pretty girl ya know." he said.

"Thanks, you cock juggling horse humper." Liz commented.

The man scoffed and shoved his length in her mouth.

Present Time- 6:35 pm

Liz stood in the Cortex, watching as Cisco hooked up a high pressure vacuum. Lisa Snart sat in a stool, looking innocent. Liz slightly freaked out, she didn't need to watch this, as blood creeped her out and brought back too many memories.

Liz's phone rang and she thanked its sound for rescuing her. 

She looked at the caller ID. An random number she didn't know.

"Hello?" she answered.

The voice that responded chilled Liz to her core.

"Veronica?"

"Steve? Wha- I thought you were dead!" she yelled, tears coming to her eyes.

"I thought I was too, until I woke up last month, in a cave. I need your help, are you in Star City?" he asked.

"No, I'm in Central City. Meet me there at Jitters later today." she said.

"Okay, see you then. I love you."

"I-I'll see you later." Liz said, and hung up the phone.

Steve was her ex boyfriend. Ex because she thought he had died when he went to visit his sister in Central City. She had got the call that he had died in the hospital and broke down. Thankfully, Felicity had built her a bunker shelter and she locked herself in there for a few days. But now he was alive. And he needed her help. She didn't know what to feel. Happiness that her boyfriend was alive or guilty because she had fucked another guy without even thinking of him. She'd figure it out when she saw him.

Steve. The perfect image of sex in a man. He was a full 6'5", blond hair, blue eyes, perfect build. He looked like a guy from a comic book. She'd say his celebrity look alike was Chris Evans. Funny because his last name was Rogers. She liked to call him Captain America because of his name but she'd never admit that.

She was overwhelmed, and Cisco noticed this. 

"Babe, you okay?" he asked.

"Yea, Cisco I'm fine. Don't worry." she replied, sending a small smile his way.

Caitlin smiled. "Liz, can I talk to you?"

Liz nodded and let Caitlin lead the way. They stepped into a small room and Caitlin closed the door. 

"What's going on with you and Cisco?" Caitlin asked.

"What? Him and I are not dating or anything, he's just been a really great friend and I trust him completely. You have to understand that I'm new here and I need someone to trust and Cisco's my guy. We are just close because he knows more about me than anyone else here." Liz explained, sitting in a chair.

"You guys are so close. I'm scared you're stealing my best friend." Caitlin    laughed.

"Stop that, he's your best friend. I'd never steal him from anyone. I just love him, ya' know?" she said.

Caitlin nodded. "I'm here too, if you ever have to tell me anything girl related, Cisco's not gonna want to listen to that." Caitlin offered.

Liz laughed and hugged Caitlin. 

"I know you want to help Caity, I'm gonna come to you too, calm down."

"So what's up then? What was the phone call about that got you down?"

"My ex, Steve. He's alive. I thought he died last year when the particle accelerator exploded." Liz said.

Caitlin gasped, knowing exactly how she felt, the same thing happened with Ronnie.

"I don't know how to feel honestly. I thought I would be happy, but all I feel is shame."

"Why do you feel shame?"

"Because of my relationship or whatever we have with Barry. Caitlin, him and I had sex last night. AND this morning."

"Oh, god. Don't feel guilty, he can't blame you, you thought he was dead." Caitlin answered, shrugging her shoulders.

Liz smiled, "You're right Caity. Thank you." she said, hugging her again and standing again. 

"I'm off to Jitters, I'm gonna pick up you guys a few things, call if you need anything else." she said.

Liz put her headphones in and played Sounds Good, Feels Good album on replay. She walked, swiftly to Jitters, getting in line. Kendra noticed her and called her to the front of the line.

"Hey girl, what do you want to order?" Kendra asked.

"This is a big order. Can I have two large flashes, go crazy with the foam and whipped cream. I'd also like a large frozen hot chocolate. Go crazy with the caramel sauce and add some extra chocolate whipped cream. Oh and top it with chocolate shavings please." she said. 

"Oh and one nutella donut please." Liz said.

Kendra nodded and rung up the items. "That's gonna be $17.47" Kendra said.

Liz went for her credit card but was stopped by a familiar voice. 

"I'll pay for her." Steve said.

"Oh Steve I couldn't ask you to do that." Liz said holding out her credit card for Kendra to take. 

But Steve had already pulled out a $50 and left it to Kendra.

Liz sighed in defeat and picked up her coffees, leading Steve over to a table.

"Ronnie, you're even more beautiful than the last time I saw you." Steve said, his old man charm shining through his smile.

"Awe thanks, you're not too bad yourself Cap." she said.

Steve hugged her. 

"I've missed you."

Tears welled in her eyes for the second time that day. 

"I thought you were gone Stevie, I thought you died, it took me forever to move on." Liz said, her voice cracking..

"Shh baby girl, it's okay, I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere." he said.

Liz smiled, reaching across the table and grabbing his hand.

"So what is it you need help with?" she asked, getting herself together.

"You know my company, Stark Industries, that I run with my friend Tony?" Steve asked.

Liz nodded, giving him the go ahead to continue.

"I need an assistant to help me, since Tony has Pepper and all." Steve said.

"Where?"

"New York."

Liz almost spit out the chocolate. 

"Baby, I can't move to New York, can't you just let me help you from here?" she asked.

"I can, but you'd have to come visit monthly." he said

"Fine, send me the information to my house. I'll fax the company my address and credentials." she said.

"No worries, everything's already to be faxed to your address as soon as I touch this button. Your work tablet and computer is in the box on your front door, as is your first month's check." Steve said.

"How long are you staying in Central City?"

"Two more days, I have business to attend to here."

"I have to get back to my other job, call me though." Liz said, standing up to wrap her arms around Steve's neck.

"My, my you have gotten hotter since you've been dead." she said.

"So have you. God damn, I just wanna bend you over this table and show you how the captain runs this show." he said in her ear and she felt herself becoming aroused.

"Oh yes please, captain." she moaned back, pressing against his now visible hard on.

"Do you have any place we can go quickly to release some of this pressure?"

"Yea, my friend Kendra's house. Lemme ask her for her keys really quick." she said, walking away.

She walked up to the bar and climbed over, needing to talk to Kendra. She went to the back and grabbed Kendra's house keys. 

"I'll return these, need them for an hour or two, I'll clean up after myself." she said. Kendra nodded and dozed back off to sleep.

Liz walked from behind the counter and back to Steve. 

"Let's go Captain, before your first mate shows you the ropes." she said, feeling arousal pool between her legs.

They hopped in his car and sped off to Kendra's house with Liz's directions. Steve's hand stayed in Liz's shorts the whole ride, her moans filling the car. His fingers worked wonders on her clit while he paid attention to the directions Liz as giving him. He inserted a finger into her heat and she moaned. He curled his finger, hitting her g-spot perfectly. Liz yelled out as she came, her juices dripping onto his leather seats. Steve's fingers continued to work her to another orgasm, her oversensitivity helping him out. He worked her to another orgasm upon arriving to Kendra's house.

Liz closed her legs and opened the door, getting out of the car and heading to the front door. She opened the door for Steve and sat the coffee and keys down on the counter. She turned around and pulled Steve by the tie into the guest room. She removed her clothes and sat on all fours, waiting for him to take power.

Steve removed his clothes and bent over to slap Liz's ass, her moans turning him on. He continued to slap her ass, watching as her core got wetter from his actions. He slapped her ass until it was beet red, then slapped it some more. He rubbed his length along her entrance, teasing her. She moaned.

"Just fuck me already Stevie!" she yelled out, tired of his teasing.

He smirked and thrusted fully into her, her moaning and watching her hair fall around her face. She spread her legs more as he fucked her to oblivion.

He reached in between them and teased her clit, feeling her breath hitch as he did so. His lips attached to her neck, searching for her sweet spot again. He found it rather quickly, a moan leaving her lips as he sucked at it constantly, leaving her breathless as he moved at a speed that could rival Barry's. Pleasure overrode her senses and things in the room began to float. Liz's breath hitched and her chest arched into Steve's chest.

He stopped and flipped her over so that he was fucking her doggy style. The new position made her moan. 

"Oh shit daddy, please fuck me harder." she moaned out.

She could feel her orgasm building quickly and so could Steve. He picked her up, pulling her against him, her back against his front as he continued to fuck her. He attached his lips to her neck and wrapped his hands around her nipples. Her breaths became pants as her orgasm came closer. He picked up the speed, his impending orgasm making his thrusts sloppy. She screamed out as she orgasmed, her climax forcing his to come. Her heat milking his length as they rode out their highs.

"So this is what it's like to miss you." Steve said, making Liz laugh.

He pulled out his soft length and went to find his underwear.

"I would stay but I have to get back to work, come on. Let me put these blankets in the washer so Kendra won't kill me." Liz said, getting up.

Liz got dressed and put Kendra's sheets in the washer before locking up and leaving with Steve. He dropped her off at Star Labs.

Liz walked into the cortex feeling better than before. 

"So, how did it go with Steve?" Caitlin asked when she walked in.

"We talked, he gave me a job as his assistant at Stark Industries and I payed him in sex." Liz said. 

They heard something drop in the direction Barry was in and she smirked. 

"Was he good?" Caitlin asked.

"He was better than I remembered. God he's still hot as fuck. Perfect blue eyes and blond hair, great build. I need to keep someone like him around." Liz commented.

She heard a flash and suddenly Barry was gone and Caitlin and Cisco were cracking up. 

"Good one Liz, you made Barry jealous," Cisco said.

Liz sighed, knowing she still had it in her.

"Hey, who can go get us some Chinese, I'm craving some steak and cheese egg rolls right now." Caitlin asked.

Liz scoffed, "What are you? Pregnant? I'll go. I need to walk off that A1 dick." Liz said, grabbing her purse and wallet.

10:37 PM

The walk to the local Lucky Wok was short, as Liz was walking swiftly. Her legs bounced as she waited for her food impatiently. The Asian man bought her the food and she thanked him, leaving a tip on the table as she left. The streets were quiet, except for a bar with a few drunk old men outside of it fooling around. She laughed, remembering her days when she would get drunk and forget her actions. She didn't do that anymore. Twenty One Pilots played as she walked down the dimly lit streets, singing along to Tyler Joseph and Josh Dun.

Her stupidity was taken into account later, as she should have noticed the men following her. A hand wrapped around her mouth and dragged her backwards into the alleyway next to her. She dropped the food in an attempt to get free but the men were too strong. They led her to an all black SUV where she struggled more. The small man injected something into her neck. The big man banged her head against the car door and she was out like a light.

11:56 PM

Barry flashed back to the cortex, looking in rooms and calling Liz's name. 

"Where is she?" he asked aloud, knowing he wasn't going to get an answer.

"We don't know. She left to get us chinese from Lucky Wok and never came back, I'm sure she's fine." Caitlin said.

"How can you say that?" Both Cisco and Barry said. 

"She's gone and we don't know where she is or went." Cisco said.

"I've searched the whole city." Barry said.

12:02 AM

The room was spinning as Veronica came to, objects floating and some even exploding. She knew it was because of her but she couldn't bring herself to calm down, knowing she was in a place that was not safe. She found that she was chained to a wall.

"Help! Someone help!" She yelled, her voice hoarse from not being used.

The door on the far wall opened and Veronica crawled towards the corner, her legs too tired for her to stand up.

"Ms. Smoak, please calm down." the Russian man said.

"No! I will not calm down until I am out of this fucking room! Help! Someone help me!" she yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks.

The Russian man walked over to her and fisted her hair. 

"There is no one here to help you ma'am, unless he's your hero, the Flash, then no one is going to come to your rescue." he said, pulling her hair to the side and injecting her with something.

Veronica moaned in pain. He had pulled out a few strands of hair in his fist.

She felt the excruciating pain soon after. She lie on the floor screaming as whatever the man injected her with worked its way through her system.

12:39 AM

"Felicity, we have an issue." Cisco said through the phone.

"What happened to my sister?!" Felicity yelled through the phone.

"How did you know something happened to her?"

"So you admit something happened?"

"Something did happen. She's missing and not returning any of our phone calls, we're worried. About her and the Chinese food." Cisco said, his stomach grumbling in response.

"Now is not the time to be worried about Asian food. Did you hack into the city's traffic cams?" Felicity said, walking to her computer.

"No. We thought she'd be back before we had to call you."

"Pay attention to your computer's. I'm bringing up the traffic cams around Lucky Wok."

Cisco's computers beeped and him, Barry, and Caitlin crowded around the screen to see the action.

"Speed it up to around 10:30." Caitlin said.

Felicity did so and they watched as Liz walked into the store, coming out minutes later with a bag of food. She walked down the street and they watched as two men grabbed her. They watched as she tried to fight it off and they injected her with something then hit her head on the car door. They watched the car speed off and then the cameras cut off.

"So some men in uniforms took Veronica and drove off in a black SUV." Cisco said.

"Felicity go back to the last five frames." Barry said calmly.

Felicity did that and Cisco and Caitlin watched as Barry wrote down the licence plate numbers.

"Felicity did you catch those numbers?" he asked.

"Heck yea. The car belongs to...Cooper Seldon. Fuck!" Felicity said.

"What? What's wrong?" Barry said, slightly freaked out.

"Wait for us, Oliver and I will be there in two hours." Felicity said, hanging up the phone.

"Well, I'm gonna go to taco bell and get some food." Cisco said.

2:26 AM

Veronica crawled around the room, looking for something to use as a weapon in her escape. She found out that there were two Russian men perched at the door.

"Excuse me Mister? Can I have something to eat at least?" she asked, hoping they would help her.

"I can't come in there unless the boss gives me permission." The Russian man said.

Veronica sighed in defeat, knowing this may have been the last day she saw Barry and the last thing she had done was make him jealous. She felt like such a fuck up for being as dumb as she was. Whatever the man had injected her with was done working its way through her system and she had felt no different since then.

"Can you tell me a story then?" she asked.

The Russian man scoffed. 

"Sure, little girl." he said.

She smiled. 

"Tell me about your life, and how you came to work with the boss man?" she asked nicely.

"Sure. My name is Alexandar. I'm 57. I grew up in Moscow, it was an ugly place. Horrid people everywhere. So my mother, Sasha, and I came here, to America on a boat. Very big boat too. Almost bigger than this one. She used to tell me, 'Alexandar, no matter what happens here in America, always remember your true Russian.' I believed her. She was such a nice lady. We stayed in Detroit, loving the community and the people there. One day, her and I were walking through the streets and a mugger ran to her, ordering her purse. She refused and the mugger stabbed her and stole her purse. I watched as she bled out on the sidewalk, calling for help.  I ran for help and the neighborhood doctor came to my beckoning. He told me she couldn't be saved and she lie there, dying slowly. Her last words to me were, 'Stay true to heritage.'" he said. 

Tears streamed down Veronica's eyes as she listened to Alexandar's story. 

"I'm so sorry Alex. I never knew that." she said, sincerely.

She knew she shouldn't have felt bad for a man who had locked her in a room with nothing to eat or nowhere to go potty. But his story was horrible. He had to watch his mother die.

"It's okay. Mr. Seldon found me and brought me in, making me apart of his crime family. I found a new family and I stayed true to my Russian heritage."

A buzzer beeped and Veronica heard a voice.

"Bring her down, unconscious please."

The door opened and Veronica looked up at Alexandar. 

"I'm sorry Ms. Smoak." he said, hitting her with something and knocking her out cold.

2:56 AM

Oliver and Felicity arrived in the cortex, suited up and ready for battle. Felicity sat at Cisco's computers and started typing.

"Barry, suit up. Get ready for a fight." Oliver said, his no nonsense tone.

Diggle, Laurel, and Thea sat around in chairs, cleaning off their weapons.

"Who is this Cooper Seldon guy and why does he want Veronica?"

"He doesn't. He wants me." Felicity said.

"He was her ex. Went to jail last year for trying to break the government. Somehow got out and now he has Veronica, mistaking her for Felicity." Oliver explained.

"Man that dude was crazy." Diggle commented, shining his pistol in the corner. Thea let out a little laugh.

"Okay, I pulled up a map of the city. This is the last place her phone was." Felicity said.

A map showed up on one of the screens and a red dot showed her phone.

"So we check the area around it for her?" Barry said.

"Precisely, please be careful."

3:35 AM

**_(A/N: Okay so, there is a rape scene coming up here. It's really important to the story. If you would not like to read it, then please skip to the next time in bold.)_ **

The ropes stung at her wrists. Her voice croaked as she tried to speak.

"You know the flash? Don't ya think he would be here to help you now?" the man said, pulling at the ropes around her legs, splitting them apart.

"He's gonna be here, and he's gonna make all you fuckers suffer." Liz said.

Pain stung at her face as the man backhanded her.

"Shut it bitch, you're only here because it was convenient. I need you Felicity."

"Touch me and I'm gonna kick your balls so hard, you'll be able to taste your babies." Liz commented, glaring at him as blood pooled in her mouth.

The man slapped her again. "Says the bitch strapped to a chair."

The man pulled her legs apart, unzipping his pants. He pulled her face up and grinned at her. 

"You are a pretty girl ya know." he said.

"Thanks, you cock juggling horse humper." Liz commented.

The man scoffed and shoved his length in her mouth. Liz choked, looking up at the man with a smile in her eyes.

He looked back at her and made kissy faces as he mouth fucked her roughly. She looked up at him once more before biting down as hard as she could on his length. The man cried out, pulling out and slapping her across the face once more.

"You fucking bitch! THERE ARE SOME THINGS THAT GO IN YOUR MOUTH THAT YOU DO NOT BITE!" he yelled, hitting her again, knocking her to the floor.

She coughed, spitting up blood. 

"I didn't like the taste." she remarked.

The man scoffed before picking her up again and opening her legs.

"Felicity, this is only going to hurt if you fight back." he said.

"Seldon, I'm going to keep fighting until the day I go down. I will fight tooth and nail, and I am not going down without a fight." she said.

He scoffed again.

"I didn't tell you my name."

"I didn't tell you mine either, but you can be damned sure that it isn't Felicity."

Cooper put his hand to her heat, feeling her folds. 

"Hmm, I wish you were wetter, but this will have to work. No panties? It's like you knew I was coming for you, Felicity."

Liz glared up at him as he touched her, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Do what you will to me, but you are not gonna get the satisfaction of what you really want." Liz said, a tear streaming down her cheek.

Seldon laughed, untying her feet from the chair so that he could pull her to his length. The chair tipped a little and he set it against the wall, finding support from a railing. He pulled her legs forward and entered her, Liz screaming a little.

Tears streamed down her face as he raped her, the pain taking over. She hoped they would find her and that Barry would save her. She felt her consciousness float somewhere else as the pain overwhelmed her senses. She thought of all the good times she had with Felicity before she moved to Central. She thought of all the good times she had with Clark.

"CLARK! CLARK SAVE ME!" she yelled, helplessly.

Seldon clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Shut up bitch." he yelled.

She thought of all the good times she had with Roy, tears streaming down her face more. Seldon finished, coming undone inside of her and pulling out. He wiped himself on her shirt and tied her feet again. He picked the chair back up and set her down.

Pain stung in her lower areas as her head slumped, darkness overcoming her senses.

**3:56 AM**

Seldon stepped out of the room, laughing as he wiped his hands. 

"She was feistier than before, Alex. She's changed a lot." he told Alexandar.

"Why did you hit her?" Alex asked.

"Because she was being a bitch. Kept talking back." Seldon said, picking up a file from the table.

The wall next to him crumbled as a fist appeared on the other side.

"Just because she was talking back? You hit her? A woman?" Superman yelled, his heat vision flared up.

"I'm sorry Sir, she angered me. Who are you? " Seldon reasoned.

"Well you've angered me, so I have reason to hit you." Superman said, punching Seldon through a window, flying out and saving him, then knocking him out.

He flew back through the window and grabbed Alexandar. 

"Did you hurt her too?" he asked.

Alexandar shook his head.

"I was the nicest to her, I never agreed with the boss."

Superman nodded and shoved him aside. He opened the door and scanned the room. Veronica was strapped to a chair and he sped over to cut her bondages. He checked her body for injuries and noticed the blood pooling around her core and the blood dripping down her head.

Superman yelled, all of the windows breaking at the sonic boom. He flew to Cooper and looked him in the eye while he snapped his neck. He felt no regret at his actions, as he knew Seldon didn't either.

He picked up Veronica from her chair and flew her out of the building, landing right in front of the Flash and Arrow.

"What happened to her?" Barry yelled out.

"He raped her and banged up her head pretty bad." Clark said, letting Oliver and Barry scan her over.

Barry went to pick her up and Clark went on defense. 

"Do I know you, Flash?" he asked.

Oliver stood off to the side, knowing about Superman's relationship to Veronica. 

"I'm afraid not. Veronica is not to be touched by anyone I haven't met." Clark explained.

"And why is that? Who are you? Her father?" Barry commented, scoffing and pointing to him while looking at Oliver.

"Barry, I think you should shut up now."

"I? I am Kal El, son of Jor El, last of the house of El. I am the protector of this planet. Superman, who also happens to be Veronica's best friend." Superman explained.

Barry smiled sheepishly. 

"Oh, uh. I'm Barry Allen, protector of Central City. Nice to meet you." he said, sticking out his hand.

"Dork." Oliver commented.

"So what are we gonna do about Seldon?" Barry asked.

"He's dead. I killed him." Superman said.

Oliver laughed and clapped Superman on the back. 

"Supes, you monster."

Superman laughed. 

"Says the one who killed everyone for a whole year."

Barry watched with jealousy as the two laughed like old friends.

Superman picked up Veronica. 

"I'm gonna take her with me to Metropolis for a little while. Let Felicity know and send her my regards, I'll pick up a few things on my way there." he said to Oliver and Barry.

Barry saluted the alien while Oliver clapped him on the back. They stood back as Superman took off with a sonic boom with the potential girl of his dreams.

"Now that's a superman." Barry said.

"Once again, dork." Oliver said, clapping him on the back too.


	9. Call Me Scream Queen

**Call Me Scream Queen**

There was a crackling sound that woke up Veronica. She quickly sat up, realizing she wasn't at Barry's house. Her mistake. Pain erupted at her core and she found herself groaning loudly. She closed her eyes, squinting from the pain. She heard a whooshing sound and opened her eyes, hoping for it to be Barry. But she was surprised to see Clark standing there, with his beautiful smile and jawline.

"What are you doing here? At Barry's house?" Veronica asked.

Clark's smile confused Veronica.

"Ronnie, do you remember anything from the past few days?" he asked.

Veronica leaned back to try and remember something. Then it came to her, all of it, rushing back like a distant memory.

"You saved me, Clark," she said, smiling. 

"Sure I had to endure a little pain, but I'll survive. As long as I'm not dead."

Clark scoffed, "He hurt you V, and I'm sorry you had to go through that. If only I had been a little faster. I would have stopped him. But I didn't and you've been laying on my couch asleep for three days."

"Kal, you can't be there to save me whenever there's something endangering me. I'm a big girl now. I can fend for myself."

Kal smiled, "I know, it's just, I worry about you. Especially with crazies like Lex Luthor and Loki running around."

"Where are we, Clark?"

"We're at my apartment. In Metropolis." he answered.

"Why?"

"I didn't deem your heroes, Flash and Green Arrow, worthy of keeping you out of trouble. Also I figured you'd want someone to help you through this."

"Help me through what?"

"Ronnie, Cooper Seldon raped you," Kal said, grip on his Batman coffee mug tight.

"I know Kal, I was there."

"Yeah, I know. Cooper Seldon was a horrible disease."

Veronica smiled. Clark Kent was such a gentleman for someone who held so much power. 

"Clark, you teddy bear. Come here." Veronica said, motioning for a hug.

Clark happily obliged, squeezing her as tight as he could. 

"These are for you." He said, handing her a box and a stack of papers.

She flipped through the papers, realizing this was her work at Stark Industries. She pulled out the laptop and set it up, waiting to open up her work email. Clark sat next to her, rubbing her legs and feet, relaxing her completely.

"Clark!" a voice yelled, the sound of keys dropping.

And there goes the calm.

Lois walked into the living room, seeing Veronica laid across the couch and Clark sitting there, her legs across his lap. Lois hands flew to her hips.

"What is she doing here?" she asked.

Veronica groaned. 

"If you guys are gonna argue, Kal, can you please take me somewhere else to lay down?" Veronica said, pouting. She knew this would get under Lois' skin.

"Sure, Ronnie. Lois, I'll be right back." Clark said, picking Veronica and her laptop up.

He walked her to his bedroom and opened the door, walking over to his king sized bed and laying her down. 

"Thank you Chubby. I love you soooooo much!" she emphasized.

Clark gave her a look, smile in his eyes, frown on his face. 

"Behave," he said to her before walking out of the room.

Veronica turned to her laptop, logging into the work email that was on the very first page.

"What is she doing here?" She heard Lois ask.

"Veronica is my best friend. Something horrible happened to her, and I need to be there for her right now." Clark responded, earning a smile.

"So you invite her to stay in our apartment? You know how I feel about her."

"And you know how I feel about her as well. I thought that maybe this time Lois, you would take the time to think of others instead of yourself."

"Oh, shut it with the patriotism act. We all know you couldn't give a damn about this world." Lois said.

"I'm so tired of you and your shit Lois fucking Lane! You've got to make every little fight about how you feel. Did you ever stop to think about how I've felt with everything that's happened? No you haven't. All you fucking care about is seeing your name printed on that fresh article. You know what, I've had it up to here with you. I think it's time for you to leave." Clark exclaimed.

"Yes! Finally, yes!" Veronica whispered in the room, knowing perfectly well that Clark could hear her.

She reached over to the nightstand and grabbed Clark's phone. She unlocked it and dialed Felicity's number. 

"What's happened to my sister?!" she heard Felicity answered.

"God, I didn't know you cared that much," Veronica remarked.

"Liz! How are you? I've missed you so much. I was so worried when Clark took you away, I thought you had died or something," Felicity rambled on.

"I'm here, and I'm fine sissy. I just woke up like an hour ago. I had to spill the beans to you omg."

"What happened!!!!"

"Damn, you got some lungs on you. ( _ A/N: Lol Teen Wolf season one reference) _ I just wanted to tell you that Clark finally left that dumb bitch Lois."

"Are you serious?"

"Hells to the yea. Her dumb ass is probably gone right now, fucking that other dude in her department."

"Dang. Listen, I got some work with Oliver to attend to, so I'm gonna call this number later. Please be safe."

"I will! Promise. I love you bye."

"I love you too, bye."

Veronica hung up the phone and checked her emails, sending some to Steve and keeping some to herself to put on his schedule.

"Ronnie?" she heard Clark say.

"Yea?" she whispered, knowing he would hear her.

"Do you want something to eat?" he asked, opening the door.

"I want a lot of things right now, mainly to see my sister," she said, sobs wracking through her body.

Clark nodded. 

"She'll be here as soon as she can, she begged to see you."

Liz nodded back, wiping her tears.

"I don't want anything to eat, I want to sleep."

"Okay, well I'm gonna come check on you in a few hours, sleep well Ronnie," he said, going to close the door.

"Clark, wait." she squeaked.

"Yes?"

"Can you leave the door open?" she asked, biting her lip softly.

Clark smiled. 

"Anything for you, Ronnie," he said and walked down the hallway.

Liz heard the TV turn on and Clark's manly groan and she turned over, staring at the wall. 

~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sleeping had turned out to be harder than she thought. everything had replayed itself over and over again in her head, keeping her from sleeping accurately. She tossed and turned until she groaned, throwing the covers off of her and standing up. As she stood, pain blossomed in her lower regions, causing her to fall to the floor, doubled over in pain. She held in her screams and gasps of pain until the pain became unbearable and she screamed loudly, causing all the windows around her to shatter.

Clark rushed into the room, fists clenched and eyes murderous. As he scanned the room, he noticed Liz on the floor writhing in pain. There seemed to be a red bubble surrounding her as she screamed countless time and time again. Clark's face twisted in agony, watching his best friend go through this much pain. He placed his hand on her forehead, only to be pushed back by the bubble around her. He hit the wall and sat there as she writhed in pain.

"B-Barry..." she whispered before screaming again.

"Barry? What about Barry?" he asked, standing up again.

"Barry n-no! Stop p-please!" she screeched again, sending a red blast through the room, throwing Clark against the wall again.

He rushed out o the room, searching frantically for his phone. He soon found it on the kitchen counter and dialed Oliver's number.

"Oliver Queen speaking." he heard.

"I need help, quickly. I need two people," he said.

"Wait, what's wrong?"

A scream pierced the room again and he winced, knowing Oliver heard it. 

"Is that Veronica?"

"Yes, she's screaming Barry's name. I need him."

"Okay, I'll call and have him and Felicity over in a matter of minutes," Oliver said calmly.

"Thank you..please hurry," Clark said, hanging up the phone.

Clark ran back into the room and sat on the floor, watching as Veronica writhed in pain, screaming her lungs out. A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door and Veronica screamed again. Clark rushed to the door, opening it. Barry and Felicity rushed to the bedroom where Veronica lie on the floor screaming. Felicity approached Veronica first, leaning down to touch her forehead as Clark did. The same thing happened, she was sent flying across the room, except she was caught by Clark.

"B-Barry! No! Barry pl-please!" Veronica yelled, turning over to the other side.

Everyone gasped, instead of blue and green hetero-chromic stained eyes, she had gold and silver glowing eyes. She screamed for Barry once more, a red blast of energy escaping her.

Barry rushed to her side, the red bubble letting him in, and encased her in his arms. He whispered to her his memories of her, even if they were only premature. He whispered to her his feelings even if they were unknown. But nothing worked. So he went with plan C. He grabbed her face and kissed her, his lips attaching to hers easily. He found a fit and worked from there, forcing out the demons inside of her.

His kiss halted her screams and he felt like he was floating. She stopped shaking and melted into his touch, bringing her arms to wrap around his neck and deepen the kiss. Barry pulled away first, feeling the signs of her coming back to reality. He looked down at her, going over her state. Her eyes were still silver and gold, but the red bubble had went away but the veins on her skin remained a glowing red.

"Veronica?" he asked.

"Barry?" she replied blinking, her eyes reverting back to their original colors.

She looked around at the room

"What happened?" she asked.

"We don't really know, one second you were laying down in bed and the next you were on the floor screaming, emitting these red bursts," Clark said.

"I feel really sleepy now," she commented, rubbing her forehead.

"Come on, I'll put you on the couch," Clark said, holding a hand out to grab her.

As soon as he touched her skin, it glowed red and sent out tendrils, wrapping themselves around Barry's arms, which she remained in.

"Or not," Clark said.

Barry stood, holding Veronica bridal style and began to walk her to the living room. She stared up at him as he walked. Barry laid her on the couch and stepped back, staring back at Veronica. 

"I'll be here when you wake up, go to sleep, V," Barry said.

"Will you lay with me until I fall asleep?" she asked him.

"Sure, anything for you," he said, taking off his shoes and slipping behind her on the couch, wrapping his arm around her waist and putting the other under her head for support.

"Go to sleep, we'll talk when you wake up," he said, kissing her forehead as her eyes fluttered closed.

He sighed, looking her over once again. Her veins had stopped glowing red but the tendrils of red smoke still wrapped themselves around Barry, letting him know that she needed him. Her hair had went back to it's original blonde color, rivaling Felicity's dyed blonde hair. It looked almost the same, except with strands of red.

"Barry?" he heard her small voice.

"Yes?"

"I wanna go home," she said.

"Back to Star City?" he asked.

"No, home with you," she said.

"We'll go home after you rest. You need to be fully rested before you can go home." he said.

Veronica nodded and soon, he listened as her breaths evened out and she was fast asleep. He admired her side profile as she slept. She looked exactly like Felicity and he wondered if that was another reason why he adored her so much. As he looked at her, things in the room started to float and others started to glow dimly.

"Uh, guys?" he asked.

Felicity and Clark came out of the room to witness what was happening. They laughed.

"It used to be worse. Things would fly around in a tornado like thing when she had bad dreams and then they would all simultaneously explode." Felicity explained.

"She learned to control it though. It stopped happening by the time we were three. Then her powers were dormant until age 15 when we started our periods. She would freak out and things would explode. A man was almost killed because she couldn't handle herself. But then she learned to control it then. It happened again two months before she moved to Central City. Four people were hurt when she exploded a tank on the road. But it went away after Star Labs developed a power dulling serum. We used it on her and her powers went away. Something happened to her when she was kidnapped. What happened in that bedroom was something I have never seen before. Something unlocked in her brain." Felicity explained.

"Her hair's blonde again," Clark said.

"She's regressing. It's something she does when she's deeply affected by something. What happened three days ago is one of those deeply affecting things." Felicity explained.

"Is she gonna stop regressing soon?" Barry asked, standing up from behind her.

"It depends on how long the situation stays with her."

"She said she wants to go home with me," Barry said.

"She's realizing she's regressing and obviously her subconscious is telling her that you're the one to trust. So she's coming home to you." Felicity said.

"I'll wait until she wakes up to take her home. I don't want to jostle her too much."

Clark went back into his bedroom and started to clean up the mess. Barry went out and picked up some windows for the room and grabbed Veronica's laptop and paperwork, placing them into a computer bag.

The Next Day

Veronica sat up on the couch, looking around. She slowly stood up, looking around for any signs of life. She walked slowly, her legs sore. She walked to the kitchen and saw Felicity sleeping at the kitchen table, laying on her arms. She smiled, kissing her forehead.

Veronica walked around the island and towards the fridge, craving some orange juice that she knew Clark kept in the fridge. She went to the cabinet, opening it to get a glass. She wondered why Clark kept the glasses on the top shelf while she stretched to grab one.

She almost screamed as she was enveloped in a familiar warmth with a distinct smell of vanilla and peppermint. She moved from in front of him and watched as he reached upward slightly to grab a glass, his shirt raising to show his abs. He filled the glass with orange juice and handed it to her, smiling at her.

"Good Morning Bartholomew," she said to him, smirking.

"Good Morning Veronica Elizabeth," he said back.

Veronica opened her arms to him. He walked over to her, enveloping her in a hug.

"I'm so sorry you got hurt. It's all my fault, I was being dumb. I could've been there to protect you but I wasn't." He said to her, tears in his eyes.

"No Barry, it wasn't your fault, you didn't know it was gonna happen. Don't beat yourself up for it," she said to him, grabbing his face.

"But you were hurt Liz, there's no coming back from that. I wasn't there for you, you could have been brutally injured or--"

Veronica had gotten tired of his rambling and kissed him.

After pulling away, she said, "I'm not dead yet, Allen."

_ (A/N: SO that's the end of chapter 9. Please, if you're reading this, comment on it, give me a sign of acknowledgement. I just wanna know if people like this or not.) _


	10. Removing

Barry ran Veronica home, wondering why he was there, at Clark Kent's apartment.

Veronica just smiled and kissed him again, telling him to hurry up.

When they arrived at his house, everyone from Team Flash and Arrow was there, sitting around in the living room.

The first person to rush to Veronica was Felicity. She had Clark fly her home after Barry left.

"Are you okay? I was so worried." She asked.

"I'm fine, sissy. I just need to do something really quick." She whispered in her ear.

Cisco came up to her next, engulfing her in his arms and giving her an adorable smile. She poked his cheeks, hugging him again.

Barry helped her walk fully into the living room.

"I'm really happy to see you guys again, especially since I thought I wasn't again." She smiled.

Everyone smiled at her and Iris walked up to her and hugged her.

"I really need to talk to a specific few of you though." She said.

Everyone nodded. 

"I need Felicity, Oliver, and Cisco please." She groaned as her stomach fluttered in pain.

Barry looked hurt for a second before walking away to sit down by Joe and Iris.

Felicity, Oliver, Cisco, and Veronica walked up the stairs to her room. She closed the door and locked it.

"Okay, so you three are the only ones who know to the full extent of my powers." She started.

"But I sorta told Barry yesterday," Felicity explained.

"Um... apparently, he doesn't remember that. I think it's apart of my new abilities. Seeing as what happened yesterday was never before seen. I wiped his memory of everything that happened last night and I don't know how I did it." She said.

Tears had started to roll down her cheeks and she shook violently as she tried to hold the sobs in. Oliver rushed over to her, enveloping her in his arms.

"I can't stand to see you cry, especially since you look exactly like your sister now." He whispered.

Veronica laughed. 

"Get off me you oaf." She said, smiling at him.

"So what now?" Felicity said.

"You guys go back to Star City. You guys have your own shtick." She said.

"What about me?" Cisco said.

"We're gonna figure out how I work." She said.

Everyone nodded and walked out of the room.

Veronica walked to Barry's room and laid on his bed, his scent making her smile. She nuzzled her face into his blankets and drifted off to sleep.

> ~~**Barry** ~~

Barry walked up the stairs, wondering why Veronica didn't come downstairs with everyone else. 

Oliver, Thea, Felicity, and Diggle had left already and he wanted to see Veronica.

Walking into his room, he noticed a lump in his bed, Veronica. He smiled and admired her physique. She was curvy, she had curves in all the right places and a nice little butt. Her boobs were a perfect size, not too big or too small.

He was slowly getting used to her hair being its natural color. It seemed like there was a halo around her head. Barry walked to the other side of his bed and sat down.

He leaned back and stared at the ceiling. No one he had met had given him this feeling. Not even Iris. He noticed the small things about her. Every little thing. Like how the scars on her body were a symbol of something that she had gotten through.

He noticed that Veronica had started to stir and he looked over at her. She sleepily crawled over to him and placed her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. All without opening her eyes.

Barry let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding in.

Her breathing evened he noticed the small smile on her face.

"Barry!" Iris called, opening his door.

Veronica opened her eyes and stared into his.

"Yes, Iris?" He said coolly.

"Um... what's going on here?" She asked, a hint of jealousy in her tone.

Usually, it would have excited Barry when Iris was jealous, but now it just disgusted him.

"None of your business if you ask me," Veronica said sleepily.

Barry looked down at her and back at Iris, shrugging.

"Fine. Dad wants to know if you and Liz wanted dinner." Iris huffed.

"Do you want something to eat babe?" Barry asked Liz.

"Yes. I'm starving." She said, smirking up at him.

Barry looked back to Iris, "We'll be down in a sec then."

Iris scoffed and rolled her eyes, but left anyway.

Veronica sat up slowly, not wanting another scene like yesterday.

Barry stood up with her, steadying her.

Liz turned around in his arms, staring up at him.

"Barry?"

"Yes?" He asked.

"I'm going to ask you to do something. You don't have to if you don't want to." She said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Kiss me." She said.

> ~~**Veronica** ~~

Barry's eyes widened for a second before he captured her lips in his. It was slow and sensual. He held her tightly to him, wanting to hold as much of her as he could.

Veronica concentrated, experimenting with the kiss. She concentrated her mind and thought of something she wanted him to forget. The last six seconds was what she decided. She pecked him one last time and pulled away.

As she looked, Barry's eyes were hazy for a second before he looked down to her. 

"What just happened?" He asked.

"Nothing." She smiled. "Kiss me, Barry." She said simply.

Barry grabbed her cheeks gently, pulling her forward and kissing her softly. Veronica bit his lip softly and pulled on it, forcing a low moan out of him.

The kiss turned into a heated make-out session and Barry pushed her back softly unto the bed.

She moaned as he stepped between her legs, kissing her again. They fell back all the way on the bed and Barry ground his hips into her, forcing a moan out of her. His hands slipped under her shirt, burning a trail of tingling sensations upwards.

There was a knock at the door and this time it was Joe. 

"Bare, Liz? Are you guys okay?" He asked.

They scrambled away from each other and Barry rushed to find his shirt, which had been discarded during their heated kiss.

"Yea Joe, everything's fine. I was just helping Liz out with her back pain." Barry lied.

"Okay, well food's done. I don't want it to get cold so hurry down." Joe said.

"You got it Mr. West," Liz replied.

Liz went to the joined bathroom and brushed her hair, making sure she looked slightly presentable. She came out, walking to Barry and capturing his lips once more before he helped her down the stairs.

Liz noticed the slight look of irritation upon Iris' image and smirked, knowing it was because of what she had seen. Liz sat down next to Barry, capturing his hand in hers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dinner passed by successfully, other than some inside jokes between Barry and Liz, followed by a confused look from Joe and a pointed glare from Iris.

Liz slept in bed with Barry, after a nightmare plagued her slumber in her room.

The next morning, Liz got a text from Iris.

Bitch West:  _ meet me @ jitters alone. _

me:  _ what time? _

Bitch West:  _ 12\. I just wanna talk. See you there :) _

Barry stirred next to her and she put the phone down.

"I gotta go, see you at Star Labs later," she whispered, kissing his cheek.

There was a muffled reply that sounded vaguely like ' _ bee curful' _

Liz laughed and walked to her room, she had to pick out something that would outshine Iris' beauty. So she searched for some of the cutest things in her closet. She pulled out a white strapless crochet pom pom crop top and the matching shorts then slipped some beige gladiator sandals on her perfectly manicured feet.

Liz curled her hair down and applied her makeup. She grabbed her matching frilly purse and walked out the door. She decided a walk through the city was nice, even after she was kidnapped. All of Seldon's men were dead, she had new powers, and she had basic self-defense training. She thought was fine. She put on her shades and strutted down the streets.

She checked her phone, it was 11:03. She had time to get there, even though Jitters wasn't that far from West Sunset Blvd. When she arrived, Kendra greeted her and she slipped behind the counter, putting on a random apron and helping her out. There were a lot of people, and she happened to have been a barista for a few years.

"So...what brings you here?" Kendra asked after they had cleared out the lunch rush line.

"Meeting Iris here. Look, if it starts to get heated, I'll pull my ear." Liz joked.

"Then I'll come save you." Kendra played along.

Just then, the bell on the door chimed and she looked over there, seeing Barry walking up to the counter.

"Kendra, hide me!!" She said.

"Crouch!" she whispered.

Barry walked over to the counter. 

"Hey, Kendra. Liz, I see you," he said.

"What? How?" she asked, standing up and fixing her hair.

"Glass door?" he asked, knowing it was completely obvious.

"Oh, yea. I'm a little scattered this morning," she said.

"So...Annora? I'd like to order." Barry said, reading the name tag on Liz's apron, all while managing to keep a straight face.

"Actually, I don't work here. I'm actually a scientist at Star Labs." Liz said, taking off her apron.

Barry let out an exaggerated gasp. 

"Impostor!" he pointed to her, dramatically.

They all burst out laughing, tears in their eyes.

The door chimed again and Iris walked in.

Everyone's happy spirits went out the window as she walked over to them. Liz concentrated on making something nobody ordered and Kendra took Barry's order.

"Liz! Just the woman I wanna see!" Iris said, excitedly.

Liz rolled her eyes and turned around to look at Iris. 

"Duh, you texted me to meet you here," she said, taking off her apron.

She walked over to Iris, giving her a hug.

"See you guys later, especially you Barry," she said, and winked, making Barry blush, Iris groan, and Kendra laugh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The talk with Iris consisted of Iris accusing Liz of using Barry for sex, where Liz rudely insulted her, saying she played with Barry's feelings for years on end.

Then Iris threatened Liz, saying that if she didn't leave the West house by the end of the week, something bad about her would end up on the internet, where Liz rudely attacked her, saying that the only thing she knew how to report about was the flash being fast and saving the city and that she had no other talent than eating brownies and gaining weight.

Liz knew the conversation was getting heated and repeatedly pulled on her ear.

Kendra came to her rescue, saying Barry called her phone saying he needed Liz. Kendra rushed Liz through the back and she thanked Kendra before heading over to Star Labs.

When she walked in, she went to Cisco's lab and closed the door.

Cisco took off his goggles and looked to Veronica. Seeing the red aura surrounding her form, he immediately went into defense mode.

"Liz? What happened?" he asked.

"That West chick! First, she fucking accused me of using Barry for sex and stuff, then she threatens me. Bitch, if I wasn't all about staying good, I would have ripped you apart without even touching you, whore!" she said, the red glow around her brightening.

"Okay, follow me," he says, making his way to the elevator.

They traveled to the pipeline, Cisco locking her in and turning off the connection to the cortex.

"What now Cisco?" she growled at him.

"Let it out. All your anger, let it out. I'll be back in an hour." he said, tapping the screen next to him, locking the door.

Liz stood in her cage and fumed, the red aura reflecting on the glass. 

She let it all out, rage filling her senses as she yelled, her voice sounding like a roar, a roar that resonated throughout the whole facility.

The roar went throughout the facility and then the city, everyone in the city heard the roar. Her anger was unmatched as she continuously yelled until she could yell no more. She watched her hands as the red aura sucked itself into her pores. Red tendrils danced around her fingers and she willed them to go away.

Cisco kept his promise, coming to get her less than an hour later, about 12 minutes after her last yell. 

"You better get upstairs. You have to see something."

She stood, with Cisco's help. 

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Professor Stein is hurt."


End file.
